Nuestro Destino
by Dria Chiba
Summary: Un futuro incierto, un par de corazones que no quieren claudicar y un amor tan fuerte que no entiende de razones.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon no me pertenece es obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi…

**_Capítulo 1_**

El atardecer había caído, a lo lejos se podía apreciar como las distintas tonalidades cubrían el cielo. Pero a pesar del hermoso paisaje, la pareja no podía apreciar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera eran conscientes de la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba.

La pareja seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, Darien con una mano sobre el hombre de Serena, esperando pacientemente a que ella tomara una decisión

Se habían congregado ahí con la intención de despedir a sus nuevos amigos y ahora simplemente no sabía si debía dejarlos marchar… hay en donde una vez Seiya le había propuesto reemplazar el amor de Darien… era donde se encontraba nuevamente, donde podría iniciar aquella oportunidad.

Ella sintió un apretón en su hombro que provenía del chico a su lado y trató de concentrar su atención en la escena. Sabía que ese apretón no sólo había sido para traerla a la realidad, sino que también era para impulsarla a tomar una decisión. Y entonces los acontecimientos de la noche pasada regresaron como un golpe a su cabeza…

.

.

.

_La noche había caído, Serena sonrió al mirar a todas sus amigas juntas incluido a Darien, también estaban los visitantes de otro planeta sonreían todos, se sentían tan felices gracias a que todo había terminado._

_Después de algunos minutos se encontraban entrando en el departamento de Darien, él y serena decidieron quedarse juntos pues tenían mucho que hablar y Haruka se encontraba con ellos ya que se había ofrecido a llevarlos al departamento._

_Serena se sentía extraña ya que Darien no se había alejado ni un instante de ella y se comportaba sumamente protector y cariñoso, más de lo usual. Y en esos momentos ella se sentía agradecida, se sentía vulnerable a pesar de que todos habían vuelto, y sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar._

_–__Toma asiento, Haruka– Ofreció Darien en cuanto entraron. Ella asintió y así lo hizo, mientras Darien hacía lo propio llevando con él a Serena para que se sentara a su lado sin dejar de acariciar sus manos. Ella sintió una punzada, Darien jamás la había tratado de una manera tan cariñosa frente a nadie._

_–__Es extraño– Dijo Haruka pensativa –Siento como si debiera estar aquí… ¿estarán bien cuando me marche?–_

_–__Yo siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado– Dijo Serena mirando la escena extrañada._

_–__Estás equivocada… nunca había estado en el departamento de Chiba– Dijo Haruka._

_–__Es verdad… posiblemente es un Deja Vu– Dijo Darien sonriendo mientras abrazaba un poco a Serena y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió –Voy a preparar té– Dijo él levantándose sin soltar la mano de Serena._

_De pronto una luz azulada comenzó a formarse en medio de la pequeña sala, Darien jaló a serena y la colocó a sus espaldas. Cuando ella lo notó Haruka ya se encontraba a su lado._

_La luz se extendió más hasta cegarlos por un momento y luego se volvió pequeña nuevamente, como del tamaño de una pelota que irradiaba luz con fuerza._

_– __¿Qué es esto?– Dijo Serena sorprendida._

_–__Yo…– balbuceo Dariencon aprensión_

_–__No he venido a dañarlos– Dijo una voz procedente de la luz._

_– __¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó Haruka en guardia._

_–__Sólo he venido a hacerles un regalo– Respondió la voz –El regalo de la elección… Quiero mostrarles la verdad–_

_– __¿De qué verdad hablas…? No creeremos en una luz– Exclamó Serena indignada._

_–__Princesa, sólo quiero regalarte la verdad… Sólo te mostraron un lado del futuro… Recuerda que la luna tiene dos caras–_

_– __¿Qué es lo que quieres?– Preguntó Darien confundido._

_– __¡Muéstrate!– Exigió Haruka._

_–__Criaturas arrogantes… Deberían agradecer el regalo que les daré– Una sonora carcajada resonó en el lugar y después la luz inundó toda la habitación._

_._

_._

_._

Serena regreso a la realidad, a aquel momento que se esperaba que ella tomara una decisión mientras Darien seguía observando como sus amigas se despedían con sonrisas y palabras de aliento, Serena era consciente de que todos hablaban y reían, pero ella debía tomar una decisión ya… Y no estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto…

No quería perderlo, pero tampoco podría soportar aquel futuro lleno de traición y amargura… Y que dios la ayudara para no equivocarse, porque ni ella misma estaba segura de que aquello fuera lo mejor.

Serena cruzó su mano hacia su hombro y sujeto con fuerza la mano de Darien. Y sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba al soltarlo, corrió a los brazos de Seiya– ¡No te vayas…!– Le suplicó – ¡Por favor no lo hagas!–

El silencio reinó por un segundo entre miradas de tristeza, comprensión y asombro.

– ¡Serena!– Gritó Rei, quien fue la primera en reaccionar.

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!– Fue Mina ahora la que gritó.

Serena miró a Seiya a los ojos. Él reaccionó y sonrió, la quería demasiado y esto le daba esperanzas. Pero de pronto todo se volvió un caos, había protestas hacia Serena, Darien e incluso Seiya.

Serena tomó de la mano a Seiya y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, ya después explicaría sus motivos a todos.

Para Darien las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, ya que todos se le fueron encima entre reproches y preguntas, y él no podía decir nada… Así lo habían prometido.

–Deberías controlar a tu noviecita– Decía Yaten exaltado como nunca lo habían visto.

–Darien ¿cómo pudiste permitir esto?– Preguntó Rei también exaltada.

–Chicas, Serena ya no es una niña…– Quiso intervenir Ami pero nadie la dejó continuar.

– ¿Cómo es posible que no hicieras nada al respecto?– Gritó también Mina.

–Ay Dios… Esto está mal…– Decía Lita preocupada.

.

.

.

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Serena se la pasaba pegada a Seiya y las chicas estaban tan molestas con lo que ocurría que acudieron a las outers. Y gran fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Haruka apoyaba ciegamente a Serena, incluso en contra de Michiru. Todo pintaba tan mal, su añorado futuro poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en un simple sueño.

Mientras Mina daba vueltas en la cama de Rei, Lita y Rei se miraban con insistencia una frente a la otra, sentadas en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación mientrasAmi simplemente leía un libro, de pronto y con un estrepitoso ruido, Ami dejo caer el libro en la pequeña mesa.

-no puedo concentrarme… me preocupa mucho Serena- exclamo exasperada Ami, ante la mirada sorprendida de las demás presentes

-a mí me preocupa también Haruka… jamáspensé que aceptaría a Seiya por nada del mundo- dijo Mina enderezándose en la cama

-esto afectara el futuro… y tengo miedo de cómo- con un gran suspiro dijo Lita

-Serena y Darien no piensan en el futuro… en Rini… qué diablos les pasa- gruño furiosa Rei

-¿no han pensado que tal vez…- dijo insegura Ami-… tal vez de verdad ya no se amen?- completo con tristeza

-¡no!- exclamo decidida Mina- es imposible… un amor como ese no puede simplemente desaparecer- agrego

-solo ay una manera de saberlo- apuntó Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa y decidida en su rostro

.

.

.

La luna estaba completamente llena, sin una nube que obstruyera su radiante luz y a pesar de eso había un velo extraño que la cubría; menguando su luz

Serena y Seiya se encontraban disfrutando de la hermosa vista, uno al lado del otro mientras disfrutaban de la brisa fresca que inundaba el ambiente del parque número diez

–Sabes que tengo que marcharme– Dijo Seiya con tristeza. Ya habían retrasado su partida casi dos meses.

–Lo sé… tienes aún un gran deber con tu planeta y tu princesa…– Dijo Serena sonriendo.

–Así es bombón– Dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella hasta rozar sus labios para besarla. Serena lo amaba o eso creía él –Gracias bombón… Gracias por esta oportunidad– Dijo con dulzura y ella sonrió.

–Quiero estar a tu lado Seiya…– Dijo Serena.

–Estaremos cada momento juntos hasta que tenga que marcharme… Y te prometo regresar pronto– Dijo él abrazándola.

–Cómo desearía que te quedaras…– Susurró ella acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

Tres semanas después las estrellas se habían marchado, pero las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Las chicas se llevaban bien como siempre, pero Serena se negaba a regresar con Darien. Cada vez que comentaban algo al respecto, ella se justificaba diciendo _"Es por nuestra felicidad… la de todos… yo no seré feliz a su lado… y él tampoco"._

Por su parte Darien se sentía muy solo. A pesar de que él y Serena habían quedado como amigos y se frecuentaban mucho, no dejaba de sentirse solo. Ella había insistido en que acudiera a cada reunión para así poder acercarse a Rei y conquistarla, pues según Darien la amaba o la amaría en algún momento…

Aquella tarde había acudido a la invitación de Serena de una tarde en el Crown, todas las chicas se encontraban ahí

Serena sonrió cuando lo vio llegar y agito sus manos atrayendo su atención corrió hacia él y colgándose de su brazo lo dirigió hacia la mesa

-siéntate aquí Darien- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo empujaba en el asientocon tanta fuerza que logro que él se desequilibrara y casi caiga encima de Rei- te traeré un café- añadió alejándose un poco de ambos.

Unos segundos después Serena se acercaba a él con una taza de café

-a Rei también le encanta el café- dijo mientras ponía la taza frente a Darien.

–Gracias– Dijo Darien mirando de mala manera a Serena, algo muy inusual en él.

–De nada– Dijo Serena sonriendo con picardía, mientras le giñaba un ojo a Rei quien respondió mirándola de la misma manera que el chico.

Serena suspiró frustrada, no le gustaba ver a Darien triste, pero él no ponía nada de su parte –Tal vez… tal vez debemos contarles la verdad– Dijo ella pensativa y enseguida Darien quitó la mirada de su café para mirarla molesto.

De golpe se puso de pie, la sujetó del brazo y la hizo levantarse de un jalón alejándose del resto. Todas miraron la escena confundidas, Darien jamás se había comportado de una manera tan violenta.

– ¿Qué rayos pasa…– Preguntó Mina mientras miraban cómo Darien se llevaba a Serena casi a la fuerza –…ahora?– Dijo consciente de que últimamente pasaban cosas extrañas.

–No entiendo nada…. – Dijo Lita confundida – ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Serena está tratando de emparejar a Darien y Rei…?–

–Pensé que era imaginación mía– Dijo sonrojada Ami.

–Tenemos que buscar el modo en que Darien y Serena regresen ahora que Seiya se ha marchado– Dijo decidida Rei.

–Sí… ¿pero qué?– Preguntó Lita.

– ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a las outers?– Sugirió Mina.

–Sólo Michiru nos ayudará… porque no sé qué le ocurre a Haruka… será mejor que ella no se entere– Dijo Rei recordando la actitud que había tomado la rubia. Siempre se había mostrado sobreprotectora con Serena y más aún cuando se trataba de Seiya, y ahora simplemente la apoyaba ciegamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas lindas espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y aclare un poquito sus dudas

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son obra de la gran Naoko Takeuchi

**_Capítulo 2_**

Serena entró molesta al departamento de Darien, él venía regañándola desde que salieron del Crown y no parecía querer callarse pronto. Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala, se paró en seco y los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir con fuerza…

.

.

.

_Cuando la luz desapareció Haruka, Darien y Serena se encontraban parados en medio de un gran salón._

_—__¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó Serena mirando hacia todos lados. Darien sujetaba su mano con fuerza mientras inspeccionaban el lugar._

_—__Este lugar me resulta familiar— Dijo él._

_De pronto se escucharon pasos y Haruka se colocó frente a ellos en guardia._

_Lo que apareció los dejó a todos en shock: Se trataba de la Neo Reina Serenity, quien se veía gloriosa y con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. A su lado iba el Rey Endymion, igual de glorioso y sonriente._

_—__¿Qué es esto?— Dijo Haruka cuando los soberanos estaban frente a ellos, pero éstos ni se inmutaron, sino que siguieron de largo y los traspasaron como si fueran invisibles — Es…—_

_—__Es el siglo XXX— Terminó Darien._

_—__¿Y qué hacemos aquí?— Preguntó confundida Serena._

_—__No lo sé… pero parece que ellos no pueden vernos— Respondió Haruka._

_Entonces comenzaron a caminar. Serena se dirigió hacia a una habitación, y al entrar se encontró con Rini acostada en la gran cama._

_—__Rini— La llamó Serena —Creo que está llorando— Dijo acercándose a ella._

_—__¿Por qué siempre me dejan sola…? ¿por qué mis papás nunca me hacen caso?— Preguntó la pequeña. Y de repente se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Los tres regresaron por un salón y dieron a otra ala del castillo. Allí se encontraban los soberanos. Y Jupiter se acercó a ellos._

_—__¿Todo está listo?— Preguntó Endymion._

_—__Sí, su majestad— Respondió Jupiter y Serena la miró con interés —Las outers regresarán al atardecer con los embajadores y Mercury se está encargando de la recepción al igual que Venus de la seguridad—_

_—__Muy bien— Dijo Serenity— Coordínate con Mars— Dijo con frialdad. La guerrera asintió y se marchó._

_—__Serenity— La llamó Endymion._

_—__Sí— Respondió ella sin mirarlo._

_—__¿Nos veremos más tarde?—_

_—__Por supuesto… ve… diviértete… que esta noche llega tu guardia personal y no te dejarán ni a sol ni a sombra— Dijo Serenity riendo con ironía._

_—__Serenity— Dijo él como reprimiéndola._

_—__¿Qué temes querido…? Si tu aventura es un secreto a voces— Endymion la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la llevó hasta un salón privado._

_—__No me juzgues, que tu actitud me ha orillado a esto— Dijo él sentándola bruscamente en el pequeño sofá. Mientras tanto los tres visitantes seguían todo de cerca —Dejaste de amarme, Serenity— Dijo Endymion con dolor en los ojos, reprochándoselo._

_—__No— Negó ella._

_Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba…_

_—__Dejaste de amarme— Le recrimino él —No eres feliz… la Luna me lo dijo… y yo sólo quiero que tú y yo seamos felices—_

_—__¿Y eres feliz con ella?— Preguntó Serenity con dolor y reproche._

_—__Ella me da amor… pero no me hace feliz traicionarte… quisiera verte feliz—_

_—__Endymion… ¿la amas?— Dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, y Serena se abrazó a Darien mientras negaba._

_—__Yo…— Quiso responder Endymion, pero de pronto tocaron a la puerta interrumpiéndolos —Adelante— Y entró Jupiter —¿Qué pasa?—_

_Serena estaba sorprendida por cómo los dos se recompusieron rápidamente y en sus caras una sonrisa adornaba sus rostros. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de la pena y la angustia que hasta hace un momento reflejaban sus ojos._

_—__Llegó el embajador de Kinmoku— Dijo Jupiter seria. Endymion se sorprendió y Serenity parecía confundida —Al parecer se ha adelantado a la comitiva—_

_—__Bien… en un momento iremos a recibirlo— Dijo Endymion. La guerrera asintió y se retiró —¿Por qué no lo recibes tú, Serenity?—_

_—__Claro— Dijo ella poniéndose de pie —Que te diviertas, querido— Y finalmente salió de la habitación._

_—__¿Por qué, Serenity…? ¿Por qué dejamos de ser nosotros?— Dijo él mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana. Se quedó observando el exterior del palacio con la mirada perdida —Serenity, no quiero que tu brillo se pierda… espero que el plan de Urano funcione… sé que no es lo mejor… pero él tal vez logre hacerte feliz… ya que yo no pude hacerlo…— Dijo con melancolía._

_—__Darien, quiero volver a casa— Dijo Serena sollozando —No quiero ver esto— Dijo abrazándolo._

_—__Cálmate, Serena, por favor— Dijo él._

_—__Vamos, el rey se marcha— Dijo Haruka siguiéndolo._

_Siguieron a Endymion por unos minutos hasta que llegó a una habitación pequeña, pero no se quedó allí, sino que levantó un pequeño tapiz y se adentró en él. _

_Pasaron un par de minutos y llegaron a una pequeña habitación, que parecía la habitación de alguien. Ahí estuvieron varios minutos más hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta, y Sailor Mars entró por ella._

_—__¡Endymion!— Dijo corriendo a sus brazos y Serena se quedó en shock viendo cómo Endymion y Sailor Mars se besaban con pasión —Te amo tanto…— Dijo ella cuando se separó un momento de sus labios._

_Serena aún en shock comenzó a alejarse de Darien y de toda aquella escena, en ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad sacando a los tres visitantes del shock. Era Jupiter quien miró la escena con desprecio._

_—__¿Por qué no haces nada?— Le gritó Serena a Jupiter aunque sabía que no la escuchaba —¿Por qué lo permites…? ¿cómo pudiste engañarme con mi mejor amiga?— Dijo mirando a Darien, y en ese momento Jupiter se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Y Serena salió corriendo tras ella._

_—__Maldito Darien… no tienes vergüenza— Gritó Haruka furiosa._

_—__Pero… yo… yo nunca haría esto— Intentó excusarse él._

_—__Sabía que sólo la harías sufrir— Dijo Haruka desesperada caminando de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer._

_Por su parte Jupiter había llegado a una habitación y entró en ella. Se acercó a la ventana por donde pasaba Serenity, y al verla un par de lágrimas surcaron sus ojos —Esto es una porquería… nadie es feliz… ya nada es como antes— Dijo con tristeza._

_Serena la observaba con atención —Perdónanos Serena… nadie esperaba esto— Siguió Jupiter y comenzó a reír con amargura —Nosotras nos empeñamos a este maldito futuro… sabiendo que tú no deseabas ser Reina— Dio un gran suspiro y de inmediato se recompuso, limpió las lágrimas y salió de la habitación con Serena siguiéndole los pasos. Y llegó donde Sailor Venus se encontraba._

_—__¿Está lista la seguridad?— Preguntó sin siquiera mirarla._

_—__Sí… todo está listo— Respondió Venus._

_—__Muy bien, han empezado a llegar los embajadores—_

_—__Sí, ya me he enterado—_

_—__Muy bien— Dijo Jupiter asintiendo con la cabeza y se marchó._

_Caminó largo rato hasta que estuvo cerca del gran salón y ahí se toparon con Mercury._

_—__Mercury… ¿está lista la recepción?— Preguntó Jupiter._

_—__Sí… — Respondió con una extraña pantalla en mano —La comida se servirá en media hora y la recepción se dará a las veinte horas—_

_—__Muy bien… avisaré a los invitados— Dijo Jupiter y se marchó._

_Serena no podía creer lo que veía ¿dónde había quedado la amistad y el cariño que todas se tenían…? _

_Se alejó de Jupiter intentando buscar a Darien y a Haruka, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Recorrió por largo rato el castillo hasta que dio con un pequeño jardín interno y ahí encontró a Haruka y Darien._

_—__Quiero irme de aquí— Dijo corriendo a los brazos de Darien y entonces volteó a ver lo que había estado llamando su atención. Y se sorprendió al reconocer a Serenity quien se besaba con un chico —¡Esto no es lo que deseábamos!—_

_—__¿Acaso no lo ves…? Nos impusieron un futuro que ni siquiera nos mostraron — Dijo Darien aún mirando la escena._

_—__Esto no es lo que esperaba… he estado tan equivocada… perdóname, princesa… no voy a obligarte a esta vida— Dijo Haruka que estaba impresionada por todo lo que habían visto._

_Entonces Serenity y el joven se separaron, y Serena se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba: Era Seiya y la reina lo miraba con una extraña expresión, una mezcla de adoración y desilusión._

_—__Cómo odio aquel día…— Dijo Serenity llamando la atención de los tres presentes._

_—__¿De qué hablas Serenity?— Dijo Seiya._

_—__De aquel día que te dejé partir… aquel día firmé mi destino… y sólo he conseguido soledad— _

_Él la estrechó entre sus brazos —Te amo, Serenity… —_

_Al ver y oír todo aquello, Serena comenzó a gritar desesperada. No soportaba todo lo que estaba viendo —¡No quiero esto…! ¡No…! ¡por favor quiero regresar a casa!— _

_Darien la sujetó tratando de calmarla, pero ella no cedía y seguía gritando asustada. Hasta que de pronto todo se volvió negro para los tres._

.

.

.

Las palabras de Darien la sacaron con brusquedad de aquel recuerdo, miró a su alrededor observando el inmaculado departamento de Darien, y a él mismo, quien vagaba impaciente por el vestíbulo.

—No puedes imponerlo…— Fue lo único que escuchó salir de la boca de Darien.

—¿Qué?— Balbuceó Serena un poco afectada por los recuerdos.

—No puedes hacer eso… no puedes decirles que aquello por lo que tanto han luchado es mentira… no puedes Serena— Dijo él aún molesto.

—Sí… tienes razón— Para ella había sido una experiencia muy fuerte, no podía simplemente decirle a las chicas que los sueños por los que tanto habían luchado eran sólo una ilusión —Es sólo… Es que tú no pones de tu parte— Dijo reponiéndose un poco.

—Serena, deja que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar… no olvides lo que ocurrió por imponer el futuro—

—Tienes razón… lo siento, Darien— Dijo intentando sonreir.

Y justo cuando había creído que todo había acabado, que por fin podrían realizar todos sus sueños, todo se había vuelto a romper: los sueños, los anhelos del futuro, todo simplemente se había convertido en humo, en un espejismo de un sueño inalcanzable…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola chicas lindas… aquí con un nuevo capítulo._**

**_Espero les agrade._**

**_Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi…_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

Un par de meses habían pasado. Serena se comunicaba con Seiya mediante un comunicador que él le había obsequiado antes de marcharse.

Ella había animado a sus amigas para que lucharan por sus sueños y todas se esforzaban en sus clases. Serena temía que aquel futuro se hiciera realidad, ese donde nadie era feliz…

Aquella mañana, el brillo del sol se colaba por las hermosas y ligeras cortinas color rosa, dando a la habitación una extraña combinación de colores. Serena dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras Luna ronroneaba a su alrededor.

—Ya levántate, Serena— Le insistía Luna – Tienes que prepárate y es tardísimo— Dijo saltando sobre ella.

—Luna… déjame dormir— Gritó la rubia mientras se giraba sobre la cama enrollándose así entre las sábanas.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Serena!— Dijo Luna recordándole a la rubia que ese día era su cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Luna— Dijo Serena levantándose de un salto. Bajó corriendo donde su familia la esperaba con un desayuno, la felicitaron y dieron obsequios.

—Ninguna de las chicas se acordó de mi cumpleaños…— Dijo cuando regresaba a su habitación —Nadie me ha llamado… Bueno, de Darien no me sorprende, nunca se acuerda…— Dijo con un puchero fingiendo que no le importaba.

—Seguramente esperarán hasta la tarde que se vean— Quiso animarla Luna.

—Sí, tal vez… Y Darien… A él no voy a verlo…— Dijo Serena con tristeza.

—¿No dices que nunca se acuerda?— Le recordó la gata.

—Sí… tienes razón…— Respondió mientras se dirigía al baño.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, ya que había quedado con las chicas para tomar algo en el Crown, se dirigió hacia allá y cuando llegó se sentó en la barra, siendo que aún no llegaba ninguna de ellas.

—Hola, Unasuki— Saludó entusiasta Serena.

—Hola, Serena… Qué bueno que llegaste— Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Está Andrew?— Preguntó la rubia.

—Salió… No recuerdo adónde… ¡Ah, por cierto! Rei me avisó que no vendrían— Dijo Unazuki sonriendo. Y justo en ese momento entraba Darien, quien con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, se sentó a su lado.

—No vendrán…— Dijo desilusionada Serena.

—Hola— Saludó Darien a ambas chicas.

—Hola, Darien— Dijeron las dos al unísono.

—¿Van a querer algo de tomar ?— Ofreció Unasuki.

—No— Contestó Darien inmediatamente.

—Yo quiero…— Dijo Serena pensativa.

—No— La interrumpió Darien mirándola fijo.

—¿Por qué no…? Yo quiero algo de tomar— Cuestionó Serena confundida.

—Es que...— Darien no sabía qué decir. Odiaba que lo metieran en estos líos —Eh… Rei me pidió que te dijera que fueras a verla— Improvisó nervioso.

—¿Ah sí?... ¿Y para qué?— Expresó la rubia más confundida.

—Eh… creo… Ah… Es que está enferma…— Improvisó de nuevo el pelinegro —Vamos, yo te llevo— Añadió rápidamente.

—¿También vas a verla?— Preguntó un poco desencajada Serena.

—Ajá, voy para allá… ¿Vamos?— Dijo él jalándola de la mano y comenzaron su recorrido hacia la casa de Rei.

Mientras iban caminando tranquilamente rumbo al templo casi sin decir palabra, Serena se sentía un poco incómoda ante la cercanía de Darien. Y él por su parte también parecía nervioso y ansioso.

—Serena— La llamó deteniéndose justo al pie de la escalera, ella se detuvo mirándolo de frente y confundida —Quería… eh…— De repente Darien la abrazó con fuerza, los ojos de Serena se abrieron con intensidad gracias a la sorpresa —Feliz cumpleaños…— Susurró cerca de su oído y ella no pudo evitar la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro —Toma— Dijo él cuando se separó de ella ofreciéndole una pequeña caja color plateada.

—Gracias…— Dijo Serena cuando miró el contenido: Se trataba de un collar de plata con un dije de una rosa. Ella se estremeció por un minuto pero sonrió agradecida…

Cuando finalmente entraron al templo, se encontraron con que las chicas le habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa a Serena. Y ella emocionada casi al borde de las lágrimas, las abrazó y agradeció emocionada.

Habían convertido el salón del templo en un hermoso lugar con luces y una barra con bebidas y bocadillos. Estaban presentes tanto sus amigos de la escuela como los que no eran de la escuela, incluyendo a las outers.

Pero a pesar de todo Serena no se sentía feliz… Tocó el pequeño dije que colgaba en su pecho y la melancolía se apoderó de ella. No entendía porqué se sentía así… Y recordó el momento en que Darien le dio el regalo y el enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no lanzarse a sus brazos…

—Oh Seiya… Necesito que estés aquí— Murmuró para si. El tenerlo cerca le ayudaba a tener claro lo que sentía, o por lo menos le ayudaba a ahuyentar aquellas dudas.

Así que salió al patio, necesitaba pensar un poco…

.

.

.

La fiesta se dio entre charlas amenas, risas y conversaciones entre los invitados. También las chicas se divertían y bailaban con los presentes.

—¿Dónde está Serena?— Le preguntó Darien a las chicas que se encontraban todas reunidas platicando.

—¿Para qué la quieras?— Preguntó Mina.

—Sólo quiero saber si está bien— Respondió él recordando su actitud, la había notado extraña en el transcurrir de la fiesta.

—Aléjate de ella— Dijo Haruka con petulancia.

—Ella es mi amiga— Replicó Darien apartándose del lugar. Haruka negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— Preguntó Lita mirando a Michiru.

—Haruka cree ciegamente que ellos no deben estar juntos… No sé porqué pero así lo cree— Explicó Michiru desanimada, ya que no entendía qué era aquello que motivaba a Haruka a actuar de esa manera.

—Tengo una idea para que regresen…— Dijo Rei entusiasmada de pronto —Pero necesito la ayuda de todas—

—Haruka lo evitará… ella es… es muy testaruda— Confió Michiru.

—Pero tú si vas a ayudarnos ¿verdad?— Preguntó Lita.

—¿Creen que es lo correcto?— Cuestionó Ami insegura.

—Son unos necios… Es sólo de hacerles ver que están equivocados… Conocemos bien a Serena… Ella ama a Darien— Replicó Mina muy segura de lo que decía.

—Así es… Sólo necesito que alejes un tiempo a Haruka— Dijo decidida Rei.

—Está bien… Dentro de veinte días partimos para un campeonato en Londres. Será por un mes aproximadamente… Tienen ese tiempo— Dijo Michiru resuelta.

.

.

.

La luna estaba llena otra vez, Serena la observaba sin mirar en realidad nada… Estaba en medio de la plataforma del templo, pensando sin querer hacerlo.

Serena se rodeó con los brazos, a pesar de todo se sentía sola… La noche comenzaba a enfriar y ella se estremeció.

"Regresa pronto, Seiya…" Pensó cuando fijó sus ojos nuevamente en la luna. Hasta que de pronto unas manos sujetaron sus hombros y ella volvió a estremecerse, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura…

—¿Qué te sucede?— Murmuró una voz conocida.

—Nada, Darien… es sólo que…— Respondió Serena volteando para quedar frente a él.

—¿Lo extrañas?— Preguntó él.

—Creo que sí…— Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Darien se encaminó hacia una banca cerca de un árbol. Serena alzó el rostro y vio que la llamaba con un movimiento de cabeza, así que caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

—Serena, quisiera decirte algo— Ella asintió mirándolo — Quiero que seamos amigos— Dijo sinceramente.

—Pero… Somos amigos ¿no?— Preguntó confundida.

—No lo sé… Tú te has alejado de mí y… Y ya me había acostumbrado a ti…— Serena se sorprendió por lo que oía y bajó la mirada. Le alegraba y al mismo tiempo le dolían sus palabras.

—Yo… Es sólo que… Quería darte tu espacio… Digo, para que puedas rehacer tu vida— Confesó Serena con sinceridad

—Claro… Como tú lo estás haciendo…— el tono de voz de Darien sonó a reproche, pero trató de componerlo —Yo… Yo no quiero apresurar las cosas…—

—Está bien, Darien… Sólo te pido que intentes un poco con Rei… Sabes que la vas a amar en un futuro— Dijo ella sonriendo —Por favor, pon de tu parte ¿sí? – Dijo haciéndole unos lindos ojos.

—Es que ella es muy… muy temperamental…— Dijo él fingiendo susto —Y gritona— añadió.

—¡Oye! ¡Si yo soy más gritona que ella!— Dijo Serena riendo.

—Es que es muy diferente… Yo a ti te…— Cambió de opinión —Es diferente… Pero está bien, Serena… Te voy a hacer caso— Dijo sonriendo a causa de los pucheros que hacía la rubia, pero a pesar de eso notaba tristeza en sus ojos —Sólo con una condición…— Ella lo miró sin entender —No quiero verte triste…—

—Oh, Darien— Dijo Serena sonriendo —Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo… Me… Me siento sola— Dijo mirando la luna nuevamente.

—No te preocupes… Pronto regresará…—

Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuvieron en silencio y de pronto él volvió a hablar rompiendo el silencio —Mientras tanto… Yo me encargaré de que no te sientas sola— Dijo levantándose y tirando de ella también. Serena se dejó llevar y comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras del templo.

—Las chicas van a odiarme— Dijo Darien.

—Oooh claro que sí— Dijo Serena riendo por la actitud de Darien.

.

.

.

Por su parte Haruka, quien observaba la escena desde lejo, frunció el ceño molesta ya que no le gustaba lo que veía: Darien y Serena estaban corriendo tomados de la mano y escabulléndose como unos chiquillos que no quieren ser descubiertos.

—Esto no está bien— Dijo Haruka justo cuando Michiru llegaba a su lado.

—Al fin y al cabo ellos se han reencontrado a pesar del tiempo y las adversidades… ¿Por qué te sorprende?— Le cuestionó.

—Yo… tengo mis razones— Le respondió.

—Las cuales no quieres compartir conmigo…— Dijo Michiru celosa.

—Michiru, lo último que quiero es que esto nos afecte— Dijo Haruka recordando aquellos sueños donde ellas apenas si se dirigían la palabra —Todo lo que hago es para evitar el separarnos— Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Entonces olvídate un tiempo de todo… Sólo tú y yo— Dijo Michiru y la rubia la miró con interés —En Londres te quiero sólo para mí…— Pidió en un susurro.

—Está bien…— Dijo Haruka sonriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi…**

**Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste…**

**Primero que nada quiero dedicar este capítulo a una hermosa abejita que me ha ayudado con un par de consejos en esta historia… Gracias Bell por tu tiempo y consejos**

**Y en segundo lugar quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta locura mía y me han dejado sus reviews, se los agradezco de corazón y los tengo muy presentes. Les mando un beso y un abrazo y mis mejores deseos para este año que viene.**

**Sin más les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**_Capítulo 4_**

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente y por un momento se sorprendió al ver dónde estaba acostada: estaba en medio de la pequeña salita de Darien entre un mar de cobijas y cobertores. Pero pronto los recuerdos inundaron su mente y sonrió recordando todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

.

.

.

_Entraron al departamento y Serena se sentía feliz porque habían comprado tantas golosinas y chocolates que se moría de ganas de sentarse a comer, Darien dejó todo en la pequeña mesita y se dedicó a poner una de las películas que habían rentado. Serena tuvo una idea y entró corriendo a la habitación de Darien y trajo consigo todas las cobijas que él tenía en la habitación. _

_—__¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó ante la actitud de la rubia. _

_—__Cuando era pequeña hacíamos esto… Una casa de campaña y veíamos películas con muchos dulces y pastel —Contestó sonriendo —¿Puedo? —Pidió Serena con ojos suplicantes. _

_—__Está bien —Balbuceó dudoso él._

_Habían pasado un momento realmente agradable entre bromas y juegos, habían medio visto la película y habían quedado dormidos en la casa de campaña que no había resistido a los juegos._

.

.

.

Serena giró en las cobijas, aún seguía en el suelo de la sala, y notó que estaba sola. Así que se levantó de inmediato buscando por el departamento pero al no encontrar a nadie se sintió decepcionada. Entonces descubrió una pequeña nota en la mesita y hasta entonces fue consciente de que todo estaba ordenado y limpio a excepción de donde había estado su casa de campaña.

Tomó la nota y leyó su contenido: "_Lo siento, hubo una emergencia en el hospital y tuve que ir temprano… No quise despertarte… Puedes desayunar lo que desees… Y si quieres puedes esperarme… Espero que te la hayas pasado bien anoche… Yo me divertí muchísimo… Nos vemos". _Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Darien jamás le había escrito una carta antes, ni siquiera una nota.

—¿Por qué Darien…? ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Sollozó intentando no pensar demasiado en aquella nota, ni en el autor… Dobló las cobijas lo más rápido que pudo y salió del departamento.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura? —La castaña no le veía forma a sus palabras y miró a Rei con desaprobación.

—Sí… Muy segura —Contestó Rei sonriendo segura de sí misma.

Las demás chicas la miraron con recelo, mientras ignoraban las malteadas que habían estado consumiendo con deleite unos minutos antes.

Habían asistido al Crown a petición de Rei ya que argumentaba que tenía un plan magnífico para reunir nuevamente a Serena y Darien… Pero ahora no estaban tan seguras de que fuera realmente una buena idea.

—Rei, creo que te estás aprovechando de la situación —La acusó Mina con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto no me gusta —Dijo Ami sinceramente.

—Serena me dijo "_él es el amor de tu vida… dale una oportunidad…"_ y que es lo que más molestaba a Serena —Dijo Rei aún sonriendo, sabía que era la mejor manera de sacar a Serena de sus casillas.

—Claro… Si está celosa… —Dijo Mina un poco confundida y aún dudando de que aquella idea fuera lo mejor.

—Así es —Concluyó Rei.

.

.

.

Dos días atrás Haruka y Michiru se habían marchado… No sin antes haber advertido a Darien de mantener distancia con la rubia… Serena tenía ya más de dos semanas de no saber nada de Seiya y eso la tenía deprimida… Mientras Rei había puesto en marcha su plan desde hacía más de una semana.

—Gracias, Serena —Le dijo Rei aquella vez —Tienes razón… Aún siento algo por Darien… Tal vez nunca dejé de sentirlo —Dijo con una expresión soñadora en la cara.

—¿En serio? —Pregunté sorprendida la rubia.

Serena jamás se había imaginado que al reunirse como en los viejos tiempos en el templo para tomar té y comer pastelillos, se enteraría de aquella noticia ante la mirada de comprensión y aceptación de todas sus amigas.

Por un lado se alegraba de que las chicas al fin entendieran la situación y la aceptaran. Pero a una parte de ella, quizá la más egoísta, no le agradaba la idea de saber que Rei aún sentía algo por Darien…

—Sí… Y quería decirte algo —Añadió Rei sonriendo al ver la cara que la rubia ponía, pero como ésta no contestó siguió con su monólogo —Quería decirte que he decidido darle una oportunidad a Darien —Unos minutos después Serena se recompuso actuando como siempre, lo que sólo logro frustrar a la pelinegra.

.

.

.

Serena llevaba buena parte de la tarde en su habitación con una parlante Mina que no dejaba de explicar las ventajas de salir a divertirse aquella noche.

—Vamos, Serena hay que ir a divertirnos —Dijo muy insistente Mina, Serena se sentía tan triste que aceptó sólo por tratar de despejar su mente.

Una hora después, todas se encontraban en un club nocturno. Las luces y la música llenaban el lugar, pero Serena no lograba sentirse feliz de estar con sus amigas, y no quería que notaran lo infeliz y deprimida que se sentía.

—Serena ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Le ofreció Lita.

—Un jugo —Contestó la rubia.

—Oh, vamos, Serena, pide algo más fuerte… Para que entres en ambiente —Dijo Mina mientras bailaba en su lugar, Serena sólo negó —¿Esa no es Rei? —Gritó de pronto una sonriente Mina.

—Sí, creo que sí —Dijo Ami quien estaba tan roja por la vergüenza de la trampa que le habían tendido a Serena que agradecía enormemente la falta de luz.

—¡Oh Rei! —Gritó Mina atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra.

—Creo que viene con alguien —Dijo Lita sin aguantar la sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

—¿Quién? —Preguntoó ingenuamente Serena.

—Ah… Es Darien —Dijo Mina, Serena sintió una punzada en el estómago pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad la ignoró.

Darien y Rei tomaron asiento con ellas, Serena intentó divertirse pero no podía, no sentía que estuviera ahí. Y cuando Mina le preguntó qué le pasaba mintió diciendo que le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Después de pararse a bailar un par de piezas Mina, regresó con una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza. Serena no pudo negarse para no desmentirse, así que sin más se la tomó.

.

.

.

Cuatro pares de ojos miraban la escena horrorizados, Ami estaba más roja si era posible mientras Lita había corrido a la mesa después de haber sido por un minuto parte de la escena.

—Tal vez… —Lita no sabía qué decir, Rei fue más decidida y furiosa se levantó y de un tirón trajo a Mina a la mesa. Con Serena no tuvo tanta suerte ya que ésta se escabulló bailando por la pista.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa? —Rei gritó a Mina reprimiéndola por su comportamiento.

—Nos estamos divirtiendo —Contestó Mina alegremente, en ese momento la mesa se tambaleó y encima de ella apareció Serena que bailaba completamente reanimada y también algo torpe —¡Mira! —Dijo Mina subiendo a hacerle compañía a Serena. Darien no lo soportó más y con un movimiento tomó a Serena de las manos para acercarla a él.

—Serena ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó a la rubia a lo que ésta se sentó en la mesa para poder escuchar lo que el joven le decía.

—¿Qué dices Darien? Ven, vamos a bailar —Dijo tomándolo de la mano. Darien sujetó su cara y después de mirarla un momento sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y asombro.

—¿Estas drogada? —Gritó horrorizado Darien atrayendo la mirada de todas.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? —Respondió entre carcajadas la rubia —Sólo me tomé una aspirina… ¿Verdad, Mina? —Gritó a lo que todas voltearon a ver a Mina, ésta pareció meditarlo un minuto antes de responder.

—Bueno… Así como asegurar que era una aspirina… No me lo dijeron —Contestó sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

—¿Quién te la dio? —Preguntó desencajada Ami.

—Oh un chico con el que bailaba… Le dije que a mi amiga le dolía la cabeza y era una pena que no pudiera divertirse… Y él me dijo: _tengo la medicina perfecta_… Y yo pensé que era una aspirina —Respondió tranquilamente a lo que todos abrieron los ojos con asombro.

—¡Eres tonta, Mina! ¿Cómo pretendes que en este lugar te den aspirinas? —Gritó Rei.

—Está drogada —Dijo Darien atrayendo la atención de las chicas —Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí… Lo mejor es llevarla a casa —Dijo aún sosteniendo la mano de Serena quien negaba a lo que él decía.

—Sí, claro —Dijo Lita, pero de pronto un golpe la hizo saltar y ver la cara de Rei que negaba discretamente —No, no podemos… Estamos esperando a unos amigos —Añadió improvisando Lita.

—Ay Darien… Yo no me quiero ir —Exclamó afligidamente Rei.

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras, Rei?—Opinó Lita.

—¿No te molesta, Darien? —Preguntó esperanzada Rei.

—No, claro que no… Será mejor que me lleve a Serena a casa —Respondió el pelinegro.

—Por favor, cuídala, Darien —Pidió Mina antes de lanzarse nuevamente a la pista de baile. Darien se marchó llevándose a Serena… Pensando en las malas amigas que podían llegar a ser.

—Ahora… ¡A comenzar la fiesta! —Dijo Rei jalando a las demás chicas a la pista, pero antes le diría una cuantas verdades —Mina —Dijo en cuanto estuvo a su altura —¿Cómo pudiste drogar a Serena…? Ese no era el plan… —Dijo molesta Rei.

—Lo siento… Además a quien le dan algo que llore… —Respondió Mina riendo.

—Mina, así no es el dicho, y además no viene al caso —Dijo Ami resignada.

—Bueno, el caso es que se fueron juntos —Se defendió Mina.

—Si, claro, pero Serena ni siquiera está en sus cinco sentidos —Le reprochó Lita.

—Igual y esta noche encargan a Rini… Y se arregla todo este asunto —Dijo Mina carcajeándose ante las miradas horrorizadas de sus amigas.

.

.

.

—Vamos Serena —Insistía Darien, Serena se negaba, quería seguir la fiesta.

—Anda, Darien… Regresemos con las chicas —Dijo riendo la rubia.

Se encontraban en medio del estacionamiento y Serena se negaba a subir al auto… intentaba convencer a Darien de regresar al lado de las chicas.

—Ya basta, Serena… Vamos a casa —Dijo molesto tomándola de un brazo y a empujones logró meterla al auto.

—Eres un aburrido, Darien —Gruñó molesta Serena en cuanto Darien ingresó al auto.

Unos minutos después entraban al departamento de Darien. Ella aún seguía molesta, estaba tan enfurruñada que Darien comenzaba a reír por su actitud, mientras que el efecto de la supuesta aspirina estaba pasando. Serena se siguió directo a la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo, se quitó las botas y el suéter y se metió a la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó él divertido por la actitud de la rubia.

—Voy a dormir… Déjame tranquila… No quiero que me dirijas la palabra —Dijo ella tapándose con las cobijas.

—Y… ¿En mi cama? —Exclamó Darien, seguía divertido ante la actitud de la rubia —¿No quieres hablarme… pero sí quieres dormir en mi cama? —Dijo sacándose los zapatos y cambiando su ropa por un pantalón de pijama. Cuando terminó también se metió en la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó la rubia enderezándose al sentir el peso del otro lado de la cama.

—Acostarme a dormir —Respondió Darien tapándose con las cobijas.

—Pero… Pero tú… La cama es muy pequeña… Vete a dormir al sofá —Refunfuñó la rubia.

—¿Qué? No… El sofá es incomodó —Expresó Darien aún divertido —Además hace frio.

—No podemos dormir en la misma cama… ¿Estás loco? —Gritoneó indignada ella.

—Si no quieres compartir la cama conmigo… Puedes ir a dormir al sofá —Ofreció él.

—Pero… tú —Molesta se acomodó lo más lejos de Darien que pudo y se dispuso a dormir… Pero no lo consiguió, se sentía completamente alerta.

De un momento a otro se encontró pensando en Seiya y su reciente silencio… Había algo que se negaba a aceptar y en ese momento no pudo seguir haciéndolo, aún sentía algo por Darien, había tratado a toda costa de verlo como un amigo pero no podía engañarse, sentía cariño por Seiya y se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a ese sentimiento para no correr a los brazos de Darien nuevamente.

Sentía celos al saberlo de Rei… Si, ahora era de Rei y ella tenía que aferrarse a eso para no cometer una locura y traer a todos dolor, si ella se doblegaba por sus sentimientos las consecuencias serían nefastas y no sólo para ella y Darien… También para todas las personas que los rodeaban.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y hasta entonces notó que algunas lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos. De pronto unos bazos rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hacia sí quedando su espalda pegada al pecho de Darien, ella cerró los ojos para evitar llorar y respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Lo siento… Te desperté —Se disculpó la rubia.

—No podía dormir… —Sus palabras eran susurros en la oscuridad que lograron relajarla —Serena… ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó él.

—Nada Darien… Duerme —Respondió ella.

—¿Por qué no quieres contarme…? Me siento desplazado de tu vida… —Dijo molesto pero sin moverse.

—¿Sabes una cosa…? Estoy perdida… Me abruma la soledad —Dijo finalmente.

—No estás sola… Tienes a las chicas y… Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado… —Susurró Darien.

—Hablo de amor… En este presente o en el otro futuro siempre será lo mismo… Siempre estaré sola… Seiya nunca podrá apartar la soledad de mi lado… —Dijo Serena con melancolía.

—No te comprendo —Darien estaba confundido, se suponía que al lado de Seiya ella sería feliz, ese era el único motivo para respetar su decisión y no dejarse llevar todas aquellas veces que había tenido la necesidad de besarla. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido ser su amigo sólo para poder estar a su lado aunque sea como un amigo. No creía poder vivir alejado de ella, no importaba si tenía que verla en brazos de alguien más si eso significaba tenerla siempre a su lado.

—Seiya siempre estará lejos… Nuestro amor será así… Siempre —Ella lo pensó —Bueno, tal vez deba ver el lado romántico… Dicen que los amores lejanos son tan románticos e irrompibles —Dijo tratando de verlo desde otro punto de vista.

—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo… Él sabe que no puedes marcharte y en cuanto haya cumplido con su deber regresará a tu lado —Dijo Darien tratando de consolarla.

—¿Lo crees? —Preguntó esperanzada, él sólo asintió. Ella sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo y sonrió, Darien la confortaba y le daba fuerzas, incluso esperanzas sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su sola presencia la llenaba tanto que poco le importaba si Seiya volvía o no.

—Sólo prométeme una cosa —Dijo él. Ella asintió —Cuando él vuelva no vas a alejarte de mí —

—Claro que no —Nunca podría hacerlo, moriría de dolor.

—Voy a cuidar de ti… Lo prometo —Dijo él.

—Gracias… Yo también voy a cuidar de ti… Siempre voy a quererte, Darien —Añadió, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que aún lo amaba —Como a un hermano…

—Me gusta —Dijo él con melancolía porque la amaba, pero de esa manera ella jamás se alejaría de él —A partir de ahora voy a cuidar de ti como su fueras mi hermana pequeña —Eso provocó en ella una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada.

—¿Te burlas del cariño que te ofrezco? —Dijo fingiendo enfado.

—No, no —Dijo sin poder dejar de reír —Es sólo que me… me…—no pudo seguir ya que la risa no la dejaba.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo Darien comenzando a hacerle cosquillas con insistencia, ella reía a carcajadas ahora a consecuencia de las cosquillas.

—¡No… Da… Da! —No podía hablar, de pronto quiso defenderse y levantó las manos con la intención de apartarlo y accidentalmente le dio en un ojo con fuerza.

—¡Awww! —Él gritó levantándose, pero al echarse para atrás el colchón terminaba cayendo de la cama. Serena con la intención de evitar que se cayera, lo sujetó por la playera pero el peso de él se la llevo también cayendo los dos al suelo ella encima de él, los dos respiraban agitadamente.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó ella aún encima de él. Los dos se miraban a los ojos con insistencia, estaban tan cerca que Darien no podía ignorar la cercanía en la que se encontraban, ni tampoco el impulso de rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla aún más.

—Sí… —Respondió aún en ese extraño transe —¿Y tú? —Ella sólo asintió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Hola chicas lindas les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta locura jijiji… Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Les aviso que pronto terminara esta historia probablemente dos capítulos más… Así que espero les guste.**

**_Capítulo 5_**

Los días pasaban… Las chicas se esforzaban cada una para alcanzar sus metas y sueños, seguían juntas y prácticamente habían olvidado a las estrellas fugaces.

Todas, menos Serena que mantenía firmemente presente esa relación a pesar de no saber nada de Seiya, esto la ayudaba enormemente a no sentirse mal de pasar tanto tiempo con Darien, como hermanos como tantas veces se lo repetía. Comían de vez en cuando juntos, paseaban e incluso Serena se había quedado a dormir en su casa en varias ocasiones. Se sentía feliz al tenerlo tan cerca pero mantenía a raya sus sentimientos, trataba a toda costa de no pensar en ellos.

Rei fingía tener una relación con Darien, pero en realidad ambos se ignoraban. Esto había sido un arma de dos filos ya que Nicolas al saber de la supuesta relación entre Rei y Darien se había vuelto osco con Rei, y ella sólo suspiraba de frustración al ver que ni Darien ni Nicolas daban un paso adelante. Así que los ignoraba a ambos, y también a su supuesta relación concentrándose completamente en sus estudios y labores.

Por otra parte Darien se sentía frustrado… Las cosas no salían como él había esperado. El estar con Rei era algo que detestaba completamente, se preguntaba cómo había hecho su yo del futuro para soportar aquella relación. Por su parte ella sólo le hacía caso cuando estaban en presencia de todas y después lo ignoraba completamente, lo cual le tenía sin cuidado, porque pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con Serena. Y a pesar de que se sentía feliz de tenerla a su lado, en cuanto se alejaba lo golpeaba la realidad: Jamás la tendría de la manera que él deseaba, y se daba cuenta que tenerla cerca le causaba mucho dolor.

Aquel día había despertado con un genio de los mil demonios. Habían quedado de verse en el Crown al atardecer y se había propuesto firmemente no ir… Aunque le doliera tenía que alejarse de Serena o en cualquier momento le confesaría que no podía dejar de amarla. Pero a pesar de todo ahí estaba, en la puerta a la hora de la cita y desesperado por volver a verla.

Cuando entró se quedó ahí, mirando la escena, todos reían y conversaban pero había una persona más entre ellos: Un muchacho al que no conocía, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes, estaba sentado entre Mina y Serena y al parecer todas reían de lo que él decía.

—A mí tampoco me agrada —Dijo Andrew haciéndose notar.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Darien confundido.

—Es un nuevo amigo de las chicas… Parece que lo conocieron recientemente —Dijo Andrew y justo en ese momento Serena notó su presencia y comenzó a llamarlo a gritos. Darien saludó a los presentes y se acercó a la mesa sentándose entre Serena y Rei, ésta última le sonrió, como siempre que estaba con las chicas.

—Él es Darien… Mi hermano mayor —Dijo Serena sonriendo presentándolo como su hermano, tal como últimamente lo hacía con todo el mundo —Y… —Balbuceó pero Rei la interrumpió.

—No es verdad, Kared. Serena le dice a todo mundo que Darien es su hermano… Pero más bien es su ex novio —Dijo Rei molesta… Estaba frustrada de lo mal que le estaban resultando sus planes.

—Sí, pero ahora es novio de Rei… Y mi hermano… ¿Verdad, Darien? —Dijo sacándole la lengua a Rei. De pronto Darien quería salir corriendo, sabía que se avecinaba una pelea entre esas dos.

—¡Cállate, Serena! —Gruñó Rei, y como era usual comenzaron una lucha. Darien sólo miraba horrorizado ya que se encontraba en medio de aquella batalla sin poder ni siquiera mirar para otro lado.

—Calma, Serenita —Dijo de pronto Kared llamando la atención de los presentes —Y mucho gusto Darien, soy Kared, amigo de Mina y Serena —Ofreció por la presentación interrumpida.

—Mucho gusto —Contestó cortésmente Darien.

—¿Quieren algo más chicos? —Dijo Andrew apareciendo nuevamente —Tú Darien ¿Qué vas a tomar? —Preguntó Andrew y algunos minutos después volvió a aparecer con un café para Darien.

—Así que tú fuiste novio de mi Serenita… Y ahora de Rei —Dijo Kared analizando a ambos —¡Qué bien! —Gritó sorprendiendo a todos —Eso quiere decir que estás disponible para mí —Dijo sonriendo, y sorprendiendo aún más a todos tomó a Serena por la cabeza con sus dos manos y le plantó un beso en la boca.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Gritó Serena en cuanto la soltó. Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquel inesperado beso —¿Por qué me... me besas? —Le gritó.

—Serenita, no te enojes… Es la emoción —Confesó aún sonriendo Kared.

—Ya te dije que tengo novio —Dijo ella a lo que Kared en respuesta se acercó y le habló al oído.

—Pero él no está aquí… Y si yo fuera él, siempre estaría a tu lado —Terminó e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar —Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos a todos… Mina, Serenita, nos veremos mañana en clases —Inmediatamente después se marchó.

—Ay… Ya sospechaba yo que andaba tras Serena —Comentó desilusionada Mina.

—Mina, tú sabes que… Que yo tengo a Seiya —Balbuceó Serena.

—Ay Serena… Seiya ni siquiera está aquí… Además Kared está —Un suspiro la interrumpió —¡Guapísimo! —Terminó Mina. Serena no dijo nada, sólo se quedó pensativa.

—¿Y de dónde salió? —Preguntó Darien sin poder evitarlo.

—Ay… Ya actúas como un hermano mayor, cariño —Dijo dulcemente Rei, aunque a Darien más bien le pareció que se burlaba de él —Qué tierno —Se mordió la lengua para callarse, sentía la inquietud de Darien y sonrió, al fin su plan comenzaba a dar algo de fruto.

—Es compañero nuestro en los cursos de regularización… ¿Verdad Serena? —Contestó Mina, la otra ni se inmutó, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Las hojas de los árboles crujían bajo sus pies y esa noche en particular no le ofrecían a Serena el consuelo que usualmente le producía aquel sonido… Las palabras de Kared resonaban en su mente y se preguntaba porqué si Seiya le había jurado amor tantas veces ahora no estaba a su lado, se supone que cuando alguien ama a una persona hace hasta lo imposible para estar a su lado.

¿Y si no tenía ni siquiera eso? ¿Ni siquiera el amor de Seiya? ¿Entonces que debía hacer…? ¿Luchar por…? Detuvo ahí sus pensamientos, era mejor no pensar, era mejor no pensar en nada del futuro y por supuesto no cometer ninguna imprudencia que hiciera de su futuro algo horrible. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con destino al único lugar donde sus dudas y miedos desaparecían completamente.

.

.

.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió y vio su cara todas sus inquietudes desaparecieron, nada importaba más que el tiempo que pudiera pasar a su lado

—¿Qué haces aquí Serena? —Preguntó confundido Darien.

—Quería verte —Confesó ella, mientras entraba y tomaba asiento en el sofá.

—¿Estás bien…? Te noté muy pensativa en el Crown —Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Es… —Titubeó pero recordó que Darien muchas veces le había pedido que no lo excluyera y ya que no podía ser completamente sincera trataría de serlo lo más posible —Bueno Kared… Él me hizo pensar en… En Seiya —Dijo cuando Darien se sentó a su lado —¿Crees que no va a volver? —Preguntó Serena curiosa.

—Yo pienso que volverá —Contestó él con recelo.

—Es que hace tanto que no se de él… Que me pregunto si de verdad pensará en mí —Dijo más para ella misma.

—Serena, no pienses esas cosas… Él te quiere y va a volver —Dijo Darien, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se atragantaría con sus propias palabras… Pero era mejor… Sólo quería hacerla sentir mejor.

—Gracias, Darien… Tú siempre sabes hacerme sentir mejor —Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Vamos, come tu helado —Dijo dándole un gran tazón con helado y tomando uno para él.

Serena tomó un poco de helado y se quedó pensativa un momento. Darien jamás le contaba cómo se la pasaba o cómo se sentía, en cambio siempre la apoyaba y consolaba. Mientras miraba con insistencia su helado, de pronto sin pensarlo tomó un poco con su dedo y lo embarró en la mejilla de Darien. Con su cara de sorpresa y manchado de fresa se veía tan chistoso que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Ahora verás —Dijo él tomando un poco y embarrando en su rostro también. Pero el helado resbaló por su mejilla y calló directo al escote de Serena.

—¡Oh, oh! —Exclamó ella a causa del frio. Darien se quedó quieto, el movimiento había sido tan tremendamente sexy que no se movió hasta que sintió algo frío en la cara, Serena había agarrado una bola de helado con su mano y se la había embarrado en la cara.

El helado en la cara lo hizo reaccionar. Tomó un poco más de helado dispuesto a embarrárselo cuando ella de un salto se levantó intentando escapar. Pero en el intento tropezó con el mismo sofá y se fue hacia atrás. Darien la atrapó por la cintura con la mano libre de helado, pero él también tropezó con los pies de ella haciendo que ambos cayeran quedando Serena debajo de él. Su rostro estaba embarrado y su cabello tenía rastros de fresa. Ella se lamió el helado de los labios y eso lo hizo respirar profundo, y con su mano aún llena de helado acarició sus labios.

Y entonces, más que nunca, Darien fue consciente de lo mujer que Serena se había vuelto. Sin apartar la vista de ella pudo notar el helado aún fresco en su escote que subía y bajaba con rapidez y al ver sus labios recordó cómo había lamido el helado de ellos. Y en ese instante… una gran revelación se hizo presente: Darien estaba tremendamente deseoso de Serena, su respiración era agitada, lo estaba excitando aún más y por un instante creyó ver deseos en los ojos de ella.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento muy poco iluminado, donde la tristeza y el recelo estaban presentes, dos chicas conversaban con precaución… Sincerándose por fin una con la otra.

—Lo sé —Murmuró Michiru —Lo sé desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Hablas de…? ¿Cómo…? —Balbuceó confundida y sorprendida Haruka.

—El espejo y yo nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes… He logrado ver gran parte del futuro… Pero Setsuna me habló de los daños que podría provocar si hablaba de aquello que he visto… Me pidió no intervenir —Susurró Michiru.

—Entonces… ¿Has visto todo lo que ocurrirá y aún así apoyas aquella relación? —Censuró con reproche a Michiru.

—Es que tú no has visto lo que yo… Yo he visto más allá… Y voy a mostrártelo —Prometió resuelta Michiru.

.

.

.

De golpe Darien se levantó un poco desorientado y agitado, Serena también se levantó pero no dijo nada.

—Tienes que irte… —Le dijo él.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ella confundida —Pero quería quedarme a dormir —Había acudido a su casa con la intención de no estar sola y él simplemente la echaba de su lado.

—No, tienes que irte… Tengo algo que hacer… Tengo que salir —Dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

—¿Quedaste con Rei? —Pregunto Serena intentando indagar para explicar la actitud del pelinegro —Sí, así es… Quedé con ella y lo acabo de recordar —Se acercó a Serena y la tomó del brazo llevándola así a la puerta —Tienes que irte —Ella sólo asintió y confundida sé dejo llevar hacia la puerta.

—Ok Darien… Nos vemos mañana… Que te diviertas con Rei —Dijo Serena intentando sonreír.

.

.

.

Y nuevamente las hojas de los árboles crujían bajo los pies de Serena y esta vez la sensación era agradable al igual que el sonido exquisito que provocaban. El haber estado con Darien, la había dejado sumamente feliz… Tal vez un poco confundida por su actitud, pero estaba contenta por él e inmensamente feliz por haber compartido esos agradables momentos juntos.

Al dar la vuelta para llegar a su casa vislumbró un auto conocido y se acercó contenta.

—Hola —Saludó con una sonrisa al conductor.

—Sube —Recibió por respuesta.

.

**Bueno eso es todo de momento… agradezco mucho su tiempo y espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios de lo que opinan.**

**Les mando muchos besos chocolatosos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

**_Hola chicas lindas aquí reportándome con un capítulo más… _**

**_Quiero pedirles que sean pacientes y no me pierdan la fe, sé que tienen muchas dudas que no se aclaran pero les aviso que a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas van a comenzar a subir de intensidad y que se empezaran a aclarar algunas dudas. Sin más espero que disfruten._**

**_Capítulo 6_**

—¿Cuándo volvieron? —Preguntó Serena sentándose en la banca. Haruka había conducido hasta el parque, y ahora se encontraban bajo los árboles por donde se filtraban tímidamente los rayos de la luna.

—Hace apenas un par de días —Respondió Haruka sentándose a su lado.

—Qué alegría me da saber que han vuelto… ¿Cómo está Michiru? —Volvió a preguntar Serena con una sonrisa.

—Bien… Un poco preocupada por ti… Más bien por tus decisiones… No he logrado convencerla —Dijo Haruka con un suspiro de frustración.

—No es la única… Aunque parece que las chicas lo han comenzado a asimilar —Murmuró decepcionada Serena.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —Preguntó Haruka observándola detenidamente.

—Bien —Balbuceó Serena mientras se mordía el labio.

—Realmente no parece que estés muy bien —Contestó Haruka con el ceño fruncido… El silencio se prolongó largo rato.

—Creo… No sé… —Balbuceó de nuevo Serena —Haruka… ¿Contigo puedo ser sincera? —Le preguntó.

—Por supuesto —Contestó Haruka preocupada por la actitud que había adquirido su princesa, todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido de su rostro.

—No puedo… Y te juro que lo he intentado con todo mi ser, pero no puedo dejar de amarlo… —Por primera vez Serena había dejado brotar todo aquello que se negaba a analizar, siquiera a pensar. Todo el dolor y desesperación habían salido a relucir a pesar de que se había propuesto jamás permitírselo… En aquel momento no pudo retener mas todo lo que sentía.

—Hablas de…—Titubeó Haruka pero Serena la interrumpió.

—Sí, Haruka… Sé que debo, pero no puedo arrancármelo del corazón… —Murmuro Serena mientras sus ojos se anegaban rápidamente en lágrimas.

—¿Y entonces qué hay de… De Kou? —Farfulló molesta Haruka.

—Me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas, pero el cariño que siento por Seiya no es suficiente… No se compara… —Dijo Serena en un sollozo. Haruka cerró los ojos por un minuto, sentía que las cosas se le iban de las manos y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Darien lo sabe? —Preguntó Haruka.

—No, no, él no va a saber nada nunca… No podemos arriesgarnos a que aquel futuro se cumpla —Dijo Serena tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, y a pesar de eso un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas —Además él está ahora con Rei… Y aunque muera de celos no voy a impedirlo… —Concluyó ella con pesar.

—Cabeza de bombón… Esto no está bien… Tú… —Dijo Haruka, pero Serena no la dejó terminar.

—Es todo tan doloroso… —Dijo Serena cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentando que las lágrimas se detuvieran —Perdóname porque me veas así… Pero eres la única con la que puedo hablar, las chicas no pueden entenderlo y Darien no puede saberlo… No quiero que se sienta mal por mí… —Sus palabras eran suaves susurros y estaban acompañadas de pequeños sollozos a causa del llanto.

.

.

.

Serena estaba tan deprimida…

Jamás había conocido cada rincón de su habitación tan bien como lo hacía ahora. Llevaba exactamente seis días prácticamente encerrada en su habitación, las chicas estaban disponibles a ratos pero a quien ella quería ver era a Darien. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero a estas alturas sentía un dolor en el pecho que iba creciendo día con día… Esos días que no había conseguido ver a Darien…

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras seguía mirando el techo de su habitación… Se preguntaba si una persona podía estar tan ocupada como Darien decía estar, o sería que simplemente no quería verla. Cada llamada que le hacía era contestada con excusas sobre que estaba cansado o tenía mucho trabajo. Tal vez las cosas con Rei iban viento en popa y no le quedaba tiempo para ella.

Una lágrima más rodó por su mejilla. A este paso iba a ir a su casa a rogar por algo de atención…

Pero un par de horas después Serena abrió los ojos, de golpe había obscurecido ya. Se levantó de prisa, el dolor en el pecho se había vuelto tan intenso que en cualquier momento comenzaría a lloriquear, salió corriendo de su casa sin importar si tenía que esperarlo toda la noche.

.

.

.

Desde aquella noche Darien no podía sacar a Serena de su cabeza, se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de lo que hiciera no podía tenerla cerca, ya no… Lo que sentía lo superaba, y el hecho de tenerla cerca sólo le causaba tentación y no quería sucumbir a dicha tentación….

Un tímido toquido en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con un suspiro abrió la puerta.

—Hola —Dijo tímidamente Serena en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

—Serena ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo sorprendido Darien, ya que le había dicho que estaba demasiado cansado.

—Sé que estás cansado… Pero necesitaba verte —Dijo ella metiéndose en el departamento.

—Serena, estoy cansado… Deberías irte a tu casa —Dijo Darien desesperado. El verla lo hacía dudar de todas las resoluciones que había tomado, tenía deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla con desesperación…

—¿Estás evitándome? —Preguntó Serena sin más rodeos, estaba cansada de darle tantas vueltas y no encontrar solución a lo que pasaba.

Él pensó por un largo momento hasta que al fin hablo —Serena… lo mejor será no vernos más —Dijo con fingida determinación.

—¿Qué?… ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó ella con desesperación ante la perspectiva de no verlo más, él no contestó —Darien, prometiste cuidar de mí… ¿lo olvidaste? —Gruñó Serena, quien empezaba a subir un poco el tono de su voz a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Ya no puedo cumplir esa promesa… Ya no quiero verte más… —Dijo él evitando su mirada.

—Dijiste que serías mi hermano mayor… ¿Y ahora simplemente terminas conmigo? —Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas ante tan cruel perspectiva —No, no lo acepto ¡No quiero! —Gritó Serena corriendo hacia él con la intención de abrazarlo.

Pero Darien la sostuvo de los brazos antes de que ella lo abrazara —Serena, justo en este momento no puedo verte como a una hermana —Dijo él mientras ella seguía llorando —Mis sentimientos por ti son confusos —Continuó, pero ella negó con la cabeza al parecer sin entender, había desesperación y dolor en su mirada —Yo… Yo te deseo como mujer… —Gritó Darien frustrado, revelando por fin lo que sentía y había intentado ocultar.

—Darien —Balbuceó Serena mientras su mirada se había convertido en un poema… Darien sólo pudo distinguir por un segundo el miedo, ya que eran tantas emociones que no supo qué era todo lo que expresaba su semblante.

—Sólo dame tiempo —Dijo él mientras la sujetaba de un brazo y la sacaba del departamento. Ella estaba tan aturdida por lo que había escuchado que no se había resistido ni un poco.

.

.

.

Serena no sabía si llorar o reír… Caminaba lentamente hacia su casa mientras decidía cuál de las dos alternativas era la correcta. Su corazón decía que aquellas palabras de Darien eran el camino hacia aquel amor que ella deseaba, pero la razón le decía que también era el camino directo hacia el mismo infierno, aquel que habían visitado una vez.

Después de pensar y volver a pensar bajo la soledad de su habitación. Un par de días después Serena estaba más que decidida, y en aquel momento no le importaba nada más, sólo pedía esto, unos momentos, no importaba si después tenía que huir lejos para escapar de ella misma… Pero ahora estaba decidida a dejarse llevar por todo aquello que deseaba su corazón…

.

.

.

Darien estaba recostado en su cama pensando en qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Justo en ese momento su celular vibró, era ella, la dueña de sus atormentados pensamientos…

_—__¿Podemos vernos…? —_Preguntaba Serena en el mensaje.

Con un suspiro él se dispuso a responder_ —Serena, te lo dije aquel día… Necesito tiempo —_Le respondió.

Unos minutos después, ella respondió —_Ya te di algunos días… Te extraño… Y ahora te necesito más que nunca… Por favor x_x – _

Darien sonrió —_Estoy por quedarme dormido… Veámonos en nuestros sueños… —_Respondió intentando escapar de la tentación de correr a buscarla.

Serena no respondió más, y Darien se quedó ahí en la cama aún pensando en todo lo que sentía… La amaba… Amaba a Serena a pesar de que había intentado verla como una amiga, incluso como a una hermana no lo había conseguido… Seguía amándola incluso más que antes…

Darien se daba cuenta de que sólo tenía dos opciones, y al parecer sólo una de ellas era la adecuada. Tenía que alejarse para siempre de Serena, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca le causaba deseos de tenerla, de estar con ella, de amarla…

De pronto salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Alguien tocaba a la puerta con insistencia. Se levantó sin más y abrió la puerta, al ver quién era se sorprendió… Era ella…

—Quería verte, por eso vine corriendo —Dijo Serena un poco agitada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca…? Es media noche… ¿No aprecias tu vida…? Espera aquí, iré por las llaves del auto y te llevaré a casa —Gruñó Darien.

—Sólo invítame algo de tomar —Pidió Serena colándose hacia adentro —Y después me iré —Refunfuñó indignada.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana en una de las habitaciones del templo Hikawa el brillo del sol iluminaba toda la habitación, mientras recaía un absoluto silencio a pesar de estar ocupado por cuatro bellas chicas. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte suspiro en la habitación, seguido de otro y otro más.

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó molesta Lita ante la actitud de las demás chicas —Tenemos que planear algo diferente… Tenemos que hacer algo —Dijo decidida, a pesar de que no se le ocurría nada. Estaba convencida de que tenían que pensar en algo.

—Lo siento, chicas… En estos momentos no pienso con claridad… —Balbuceó Rei.

—Te entendemos Rei. Nicolas y tú… —Murmuró Lita, no era secreto que Rei y Nicolas se traían algo, aunque no estaban seguras de qué exactamente.

—Bueno, sí… Pero eso no es el tema… Sino Darien y Serena —Expuso Rei intentando cambiar el tema.

—Creo que sólo nos queda ser espectadoras —Decretó Ami.

—Yo sé que Darien y Serena se traen algo… ¿Creen que ya hayan regresado? —Se preguntó Mina —Siempre que hablo para preguntar por Serena la respuesta es _"no está", "salió"_ —Gruñó molesta — ¿Dónde rayos va si no es con nosotras? –

—Yo no lo sé —dijo Rei —Pero creo que lo mejor es que deje mi supuesta relación con Darien, no está saliendo como yo había planeado —Explico con un suspiro.

.

.

.

—Serena —Dijo Darien dándole la segunda taza de té —Toma… Y en cuanto lo termines, tienes que marcharte —Refunfuñó.

—Oh, qué grosero… ¿Así tratas a una invitada…? ¿La echas? —Dijo ella nerviosa mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por el departamento revisando todo lo que podía. No sabía cómo comenzar a hablar lo que quería hablar con Darien.

—¿Qué haces? Quédate quieta —Gruñó Darien ante la actitud de la rubia.

—¿Puedo poner un poco de música? —Preguntó Serena mientras la melodía comenzaba a sonar.

—No no… ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña? —Comentó él cuando de pronto ella se arrojó en su regazo y lo abrazó.

—Darien… Te extrañé mucho… —Dijo Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla. Darien rápidamente se levantó alejándola de él. Tenerla tan cerca se había vuelto un martirio, deseaba con todo su corazón estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla… Pero simplemente no podía o más bien no debía hacerlo.

—Serena, es tarde… Deberías irte —Repitió un poco asustado y confundido mirando cómo ella iba y venía de aquí a allá. Sonrió al mirarla, parecía nerviosa —Serena… —Se quedó callado pensando un instante —Vete —Susurró con un suspiro antes de que su resolución flaqueara. Se levantó tomándola del brazo y la sacó del departamento con desesperación.

—¡Darien! —Gritó Serena desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Vete! —Suplicó Darien.

—Oye… Mis zapatos siguen ahí adentro —Refunfuñó Serena aún desde el otro lado. Darien volteó la cabeza y vio que efectivamente la había sacado descalza del departamento —¿Acaso soy un mendigo…? ¡Darien, abre! —Protestaba Serena aporreando la puerta —¿Cómo puedes echarme así…? Dejarme botada en la calle a media noche… —Volvió a decir la rubia logrando que Darien abriera lentamente una pequeña ranura por la puerta.

—Serena, sólo quédate ahí… Iré por mis llaves y te llevaré a casa —Pidió Darien, pero Serena astutamente metió el pie en la pequeña abertura de la puerta para evitar que él cerrara y la dejara nuevamente afuera —¿Qué haces? —Gruñó asustado él por la persistencia de Serena y la falta de voluntad en él —Si entras no voy a llevarte a casa —Dijo serio y honestamente Darien. Porqué sabia en el fondo de su ser que había acabado toda su buena voluntad que ya no podía soportar tenerla cerca y a la vez tan lejos, estaba vez ya no confiaba en él mismo.

—Darien… No quiero ir a casa —Susurró ella mientras metía la cabeza abriéndose paso para colarse del otro lado de la puerta. En cuanto lo logró Serena cerró la puerta a su espalda…

.

**_Bueno chicas es todo de momento, gracias a todas las que se molestaron en llegar hasta aquí, se les quiere y agradece. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios._**

**_Saludos…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chicas bellas, nuevamente estoy por aquí ya que no quiero que digan que soy malvada, no voy a torturarlas más y les eh traído el siguiente capítulo. Me siento muy feliz por todos los comentarios que me han dejado, de corazón les agradezco su tiempo y sus palabras._**

**_También quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi adorada Bell, que ha estado ayudándome y aconsejándome mucho en este proyecto… Gracias nena por tu tiempo y tus consejos… _**

**_Sin más, las dejo leer el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Capítulo 7_**

El corazón de Serena latía aceleradamente, cerró la puerta del departamento de Darien con la convicción de amar al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella y la decisión de seguir a su corazón. Darien la observó con atención con la plena seguridad de que ya no podía seguir negándose lo que sentía por ella, lo que ella le provocaba.

Darien y Serena se quedaron mirando por unos minutos y en una reacción simultánea ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro fundiéndose en un desesperado beso. Un beso que dejaba relucir por fin todo lo que ambos habían estado negando y ocultando, un beso que desbordaba todo el deseo y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Unos minutos después, Serena se encontraba contra la puerta mientras seguían fundidos en aquel beso. Cuando de pronto y con más desesperación Darien la tomó por las caderas levantándola a lo que ella por instinto enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo más cerca de ella. Y así, sin dejar de besarse ni un minuto, Darien se dirigió hacia a su habitación.

—Sé que no debo… Sé que esto nos traerá dolor, pero por más que he tratado de enterrar el amor que te tengo… Simplemente no lo logro —Masculló Serena contra los labios de Darien.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntó Darien ante las dudas de ella que también eran de él pero sin dejar de besarla ni un minuto.

—Darien… Lo intenté pero no puedo dejar de amarte… —Sollozó Serena —Sólo deseo estar entre tus brazos… —Dijo volviendo a besar su boca.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que saber —Dijo Darien mientras la recostaba en la cama —Después de esta noche, no te dejaré escapar jamás —Prometió él.

—Es lo que más deseo… Permanecer por siempre a tu lado… —Expresó Serena con una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Serena… Te amo con todo mi corazón… —Dijo Darien con pasión.

Ambos volvieron a besarse con ardor, con necesidad y con entrega.

.

.

.

En la terraza de un lujoso departamento, Michiru y Haruka se encontraban una al lado de la otra, al fin después de tantos días de espera la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo, lo que indicaba que era el momento preciso en que se revelaría aquél secreto que guardaba celosamente Michiru.

Ella sostenía entre sus manos su mágico espejo mientras se concentraba para que éste mostrara lo que deseaba… De pronto el espejo brilló con intensidad para después comenzar a apagarse poco a poco, dejando paso a imágenes que comenzaron a proyectarse en él como si de una sucesión de eventos se tratara…

.

.

.

La habitación de Darien estaba envuelta en penumbras, pero gracias a los rayos de la luna que brillaban fuertemente el cuarto parecía estar envuelto en un velo de misterio…

Serena se estremeció de placer cuando él continuaba devorando con pasión su boca mientras sentía mil sensaciones agradables despertar en su cuerpo. Sentía la plenitud de tenerla entre sus brazos, de la seguridad de que se entregarían el uno al otro: sin miedos, sin trabas, sin remordimientos y sin restricciones.

Por su parte, Serena se sentía sumergida en las nuevas sensaciones que Darien estaba despertando en ella mientras besaba con ahínco su cuello y sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo. Sentía dentro de sí despertar una necesidad que iba aumentando como fuego en su interior con cada nueva caricia que Darien le daba.

Sentía como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cabeza, porque todos sus pensamientos se habían vuelto confusos. De lo único que podía ser consciente además de las maravillosas sensaciones que Darien le estaba provocando, era de que, sin saber cómo había pasado, ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda entre sus brazos.

Sintió como Darien se alejaba un instante de ella y entre la nebulosa de placer y sensaciones en las que se encontraba, Serena observó como él se deshacía de su ropa con premura y volvía a tenderse sobre su cuerpo cubriéndola de inmediato nuevamente con besos y caricias delicadas que seguían avivando el fuego que crecía en su interior.

Darien tocaba con pericia y delicadeza la parte interna de sus muslos aumentando aún más la necesidad de él, la necesidad de algo que no sabía qué era… De pronto se colocó entre sus muslos tocándola ligeramente en ese lugar tan íntimo haciéndola que casi brincara de la cama gracias a la sensación tan sorprendente que estaba sintiendo para después con sumo cuidado introducirse en ella.

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Serena al sentir cómo Darien se introducía poco a poco en ella, pero la pequeña punzada de dolor desapareció casi de inmediato.

Serena se sintió completamente plena al sentir a Darien enterrado en su interior, quien se encontraba quieto para que se acostumbrara a su invasión, pero ella no queria que él se detuviera y lo instó moviendo las caderas, provocando que él no pudiera resistir más y comenzara a moverse en un lento y seductor vaivén que poco a poco los llevó a los dos a la cúspide de esa entrega, a la culminación de una entrega total de amor…

.

.

.

Una nube pasó en ese momento opacando la brillante luz que la luna desprendía, dejando momentáneamente en penumbra el pequeño balcón donde ambas mujeres aún miraban la escena que revelaba el espejo frente a ellas, una con expresión de saber todo lo que el pequeño espejo les estaba mostrando y la otra completamente sorprendida y también molesta al no entender nada de lo que aquellas imágenes significaban.

—¿Qué rayos significa esto? —Gritó de pronto Haruka, haciendo a un lado el espejo que Michiru sostenía para que ambas lo observaran.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Haruka? —La reprendió Michiru con expresión cautelosa.

—Por supuesto que no —Gruñó molesta Haruka —Y ahora mismo me lo vas a explicar —Exigió.

—Sé que parece confuso y ahora, por lo que puedo ver en las imágenes, es más confuso todavía—Explicó Michiru.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? Esto es aún peor de lo que esperaba… Bueno… —Dijo Haruka reflexionando acerca de lo que había visto en el poderoso espejo.

—Sí, así es —Afirmó Michiru al ser consciente de que Haruka comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que ella había notado desde un principio.

—No tiene sentido —Dijo Haruka meneando la cabeza negativamente al intentar aclarar sus desordenadas ideas —Es muy confuso, no sé qué pensar –

—Yo sí, Haruka, lo que acabamos de ver no todo es verdad… El mar sé está agitando… Sus olas comienzan a desatar su furia —Dijo finalmente Michiru aquellas palabras que sólo Haruka podía interpretar muy bien.

—¿Puedes sentirlo Michiru? —Preguntó Haruka comprendiendo al fin lo que su compañera intentaba decir. Michiru sólo asintió.

.

.

.

Darien abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al ver a la rubia a su lado. Serena estaba enrollada en el edredón, parte de su cabeza junto con un brazo que lo abrazaba a él en ese momento y sus pies que eran lo único que podían verse de su cuerpo. Darien se zafó despacio de su abrazo y se levantó, estuvo observándola por un buen rato y después con una sonrisa se metió a la ducha.

Momento después un sonido despertó a Serena, y con un suspiro volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Casi de inmediato, al recordar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y por un momento se sintió desorientada al no reconocer en dónde se encontraba, pero de inmediato los sucesos de la noche anterior inundaron su memoria.

Volvió su cabeza rápidamente buscando a Darien, quien se encontraba al pie de la cama observándola. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y tenía el cabello húmedo.

—Buenos días —La saludó Darien.

—Buenos días… —Contestó ella sonriendo. Y de pronto fue consciente de que se encontraba completamente desnuda bajo el edredón, así que se enrolló completamente en él antes de levantarse —Oh, mi ropa… —Dijo Serena mientras la buscaba. Darien sólo la miraba divertido —¿Dónde está? —Preguntó al ser consciente que no estaba donde creía que la había dejado —Qué vergonzoso… ¿Podrías mirar hacia otro lado? —Pidió ella a lo que él sólo sonrió.

—Deberías darte un baño primero… Para que te relajes… —Ofreció Darien.

.

.

.

Darien estaba preparando tranquilamente el desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta. Aún con una sonrisa en el rostro a causa de la inmensa felicidad que sentía se acercó a la entrada para abrir. Su sonrisa se transformó rápidamente en cautela… Haruka estaba parada justo en el umbral.

—Tenou… ¿Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Balbuceó Darien a lo que Haruka frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, qué manera de recibir a una visita —Dijo Haruka abriéndose paso hacia adentro. Darien pensaba cómo hacer para que Haruka se marchara, ya que no quería que viera a Serena mientras se daba cuenta de que sus modales habían empeorado terriblemente, primero se lo había hecho notar Serena y ahora Haruka.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó Darien sin más rodeos.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —Preguntó Haruka confundida por la actitud de Darien.

—No es eso, sólo que me resulta extraño el que estés aquí… ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó mientras trataba de relajarse y rogaba porque Serena no saliera de la habitación.

—Quiero que hablemos… De bombón —Decretó Haruka sin rodeos.

—¿Qué hay con Serena? —Preguntó Darien.

Y como si la hubieran invocado justo en ese momento Serena salió de la habitación con sólo una playera de Darien y el cabello húmedo.

—Darien, no encuentro mi ro… —Serena guardó silencio de inmediato al notar la presencia de su amiga —Haruka —Murmuró sorprendida.

—Vaya… Hola, cabeza de bombón… —Dijo ella a lo que Darien y Serena se quedaron callados. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir —Quería hablarte acerca de tu relación con Serena —Dijo seria —Pero parece que ya no necesitamos hablar —Terminó con una arrogante sonrisa.

—Haruka… —Intentó decir Serena pero Darien la interrumpió.

—Tu ropa está en la secadora… —Informó Darien—Deberías vestirte —Añadió al ver que no se movía, ella sólo asintió y se marchó. —Haruka, sé que no estás de acuerdo en que Serena y yo estemos juntos y entiendo tus motivos… Pero ella y yo nos amamos y vamos a luchar por nuestro amor —Confesó serio y decidido.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que los demás decidieran por ellos, estaba seguro de una cosa y era del amor que ambos se profesaban… Jamás dejaría que las dudas y el miedo a lo que podría pasar los mantuvieran alejados nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a luchar por el amor de Serena, contra lo que fuera y contra quienes fueran, sólo la necesitaba a ella para ser fuerte.

—¿Saben las consecuencias de esto y a pesar de eso están dispuestos a arriesgarse y a arriesgarnos a todas? —Preguntó seriamente Haruka.

—Honestamente temo ese futuro… Pero temo más el estar sin ella y… —Confesó Darien. Mientras tanto Serena se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina observando y escuchando a Darien y a Haruka sin que ninguno la notara —¿Crees que es lo correcto sólo rendirnos? —Aclaró Darien logrando que un gran suspiro saliera de la boca de Haruka antes de hablar.

—¿Y qué hay con Rei…? ¿No se supone que estás en una relación con ella? —Preguntó Haruka intentando no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Darien abrió los ojos sorprendido, lo había olvidado por completo. Pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo sacó de su sorpresa.

—Sólo te digo una cosa, Chiba —Continuó Haruka mientras Darien se puso de pie sospechando que Serena se había marchado —Si la lastimas como ya vi que lo hiciste en el futuro… Voy a hacer todo lo posible por alejarte de ella… No me importa lo que tenga que hacer… Así tenga yo misma que llevarla al lado de Kou —Decretó Haruka.

Sabía que estaba omitiendo gran parte de lo que ella y Michiru habían averiguado, pero como encontró a Serena en el departamento, había dudado de lo que tenía que decirle a Darien. Y después, cuando lo escuchó hablar con seguridad y decisión acerca de luchar por lo que ambos sentían, supo que lo mejor era no decir nada, dejar que ambos se esforzaran e hicieran más fuerte el amor y la relación que tenían.

Ellos mismos habían intentado acabar con el amor, y aquella relación… Ninguno lo había conseguido.

_—__Después de todo tal vez Michiru tenga razón… —_Pensó Haruka recordando las palabras de la aguamarina:_ "Al fin y al cabo ellos se han reencontrado a pesar del tiempo y las adversidades… ¿Por qué te sorprende?_"

—Me encargaré de hacerla feliz… Ahora tengo que ir por ella… Probablemente te escuchó hablar de Rei y… —Dijo Darien sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos.

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Jan **Parece que de momento las cosas se han arreglado entre Serena y Darien ya veremos que les depara el destino despues. Saludos y gracias por leerme!

**Yssareyes48 **Si, Serena muy decidida y Darien no pudo resistirse mas jajaja… Saluditos y gracias!

**_Chicas bellas eso es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado y cumplido sus expectativas para este capítulo. Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos! _**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chicas bellas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir, de corazón gracias._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 8_**

El sol estaba en el punto más alto y las aves desfilaban coreando por todo el lugar, como era usual en esa zona y a esa hora del día.

Se lanzó a su boca y lo besó con desesperación. Él no se resistió, por el contrario, le contestó con la misma desesperación y necesidad que ella. Y unos minutos después se separó de él y sólo musitó un "lo siento" antes de lanzarse a correr escaleras abajo. Él tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo corrió tras ella.

—Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo de este modo —Gruñó molesto jalándola del brazo para llamar su atención.

—Nicolas —Susurró Rei mientras un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios —Esto es complicado…

—¿Por qué complicado…? Sales con el joven Darien y cada vez que se te antoja me besas —Dijo Nicolas molesto —Explícame qué sientes por él… Qué sientes por mí —Exigió desafiándola.

—Nicolas, te… Yo… Yo te —Balbuceó Rei para después negar con la cabeza —Perdóname, Nicolas… Sólo dame tiempo… Por favor, lo voy a arreglar pronto, te lo prometo —Suplicó frustrada, ya que nada estaba saliendo como ella deseaba. Y se fue corriendo alejándose del templo.

Por su parte Serena había llegado ahí, desde el departamento de Darien, con la mejor intención. Quería ver a Rei y decirle lo mucho que sentía el haber actuado como lo había hecho, pero que no podía negar el amor que sentía por Darien. Se sentía tan mal, lo último que quería eran mentiras y traiciones pero no había pensado ni un poco en Rei y ahora se arrepentía.

Unos minutos después se encontraba sorprendida mirando sus pies con insistencia, no sabía cómo procesar lo que acababa de ver y oír, cómo Rei le hablaba y besaba a Nicolas. Le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que Rei sentía por Nicolas, era extraño ver a Rei expresar tanto sentimiento.

Pero dudó… Si fuera cierto lo que creyó ver ¿entonces por qué Rei estaba con Darien y no con Nicolas? Fue consciente de que seguía allí parada sin saber qué hacer. Nicolas había entrado al templo y Rei se había marchado. Ninguno de los dos la había siquiera notado. Y de pronto sintió que alguien sujetaba su mano trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Darien.

—Nada —Balbuceó insegura Serena.

—¿Hablaste con Rei? —Preguntó él al ver lo extraña que se encontraba la rubia.

—No… Ella no, no está —Contestó Serena.

—Le diré todo a Rei y le diré que estamos juntos nuevamente —Dijo Darien para dejar claras las cosas respecto a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos —Sólo deja que yo hable con ella, por favor… Creo que lo correcto… —Pedía Darien pero Serena lo interrumpió.

—Está bien, Darien, hazlo —Dijo ella con un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Darien —Sé que piensas que realmente tengo algo con Rei —Expresó Darien, consciente de lo que probablemente estaba pensando Serena —No hay nada… Prácticamente ni nos hablábamos –

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Darien? —Reprochó la rubia en un susurro —Yo los he visto juntos –

—Lo sé… Pero sólo lo hice por ti ¿lo olvidas? Me pediste intentar algo con ella —Dijo Darien tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas —Ella no significa nada para mí —Explicó mientras la jalaba por las manos para acercarla más a él —A la única mujer que amo es a ti… Creí que todo había quedado claro anoche —Termino de decir él a lo que Serena se recostó en su pecho, aspirando su aroma.

Le amaba demasiado. Simplemente después de la noche pasada ya no tenía la fortaleza de alejarse de él, a pesar de saber que aún era de Rei, o eso creía. Simplemente quería quedarse ahí, a su lado de preferencia para siempre.

—Te amo Darien, te amo demasiado… —Dijo Serena contra su pecho, Darien posó sus manos en su rostro y con delicadeza hizo que lo mirara.

—Yo también te amo Serena, sólo a ti —Dijo acercándose lentamente a su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella y comenzar a besarla con pasión y necesidad, sabía que jamás se saciaría de ella.

.

.

.

Darien entró a la habitación con un sólo propósito: Ser tan honesto con Rei como lo había sido ya con Serena. Cuando la miró supo que no le iba a ser difícil decir lo que tenía que decir, no cuando en esos momentos se sentía más feliz que nunca.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pidió él cuándo la puerta se cerró. El día estaba luminoso y los rayos del sol se filtraban en la habitación dándole un toque de calma y alegría. Ella asintió a su petición con un suspiro de irritación —Tengo algo que decirte… Yo —Comenzó pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Darien, yo —Dijo Rei decidida, pero se calló cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a un Nicolas molesto e indiferente.

—Señorita Rei… Afuera la buscan las señoritas Serena y Mina —Gruñó molesto.

—Nicolas… Diles que pasen… No… Mejor diles que en un momento salimos… —Dijo Rei a lo que Nicolas se dio la vuelta y se marchó enojado —Darien, tenemos que hablar —Continuó ella cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Yo también necesito decirte algo… Pero habla tú primero —Ofreció Darien.

—Es sólo que no sé cómo decírtelo… Pero creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos —Dijo Rei.

—Lo sé… No hay nada entre nosotros… Y yo tengo que confesarte… Que aún… Que amo a Serena —Confesó Darien y ante su sorpresa Rei le sonrió con aprobación.

—Lucha por ella, Darien… Luchen juntos por su amor —Aconsejó sonriendo Rei.

.

.

.

Mina, Serena y Kared subieron apresuradamente las escaleras del templo Hikawa para poder visitar a su pelinegra amiga. Mina notaba un cambio radical en Serena y se sentía feliz al verla tan animada, lo que también la llenaba de curiosidad ya que no sabía el motivo que lo había generado.

Por su parte Kared se sentía un poco frustrado ya que Serena no parecía darse cuenta del interés que él tenía en ella, pero no se quejaba, Serena así como Mina y las demás chicas se habían vuelto buenas amigas de él aunque claro estaba que él no perdía la esperanza de que Serena en algún momento lo viera de manera diferente.

En cuanto llegaron al fin a la plataforma del templo se encontraron con Nicolas a quien saludaron animadamente, él desapareció dentro cuando fue a llamar a Rei mientras todos esperaban pacientemente.

—¿Y ya vas a decirme dónde estuviste ayer todo el día? —Exigió saber Mina a Serena.

—¿De qué hablas…? Estuve en casa —Dijo Serena mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, ya que sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, había pasado todo el día en el departamento de Darien… En compañía de Darien. Sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente, no podía evitarlo al pensar en él después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Serena, no mientas, te busqué ayer y Lita te buscó el día anterior y ninguno de los dos días estuviste en casa… ¿Dónde estabas? —Volvió a preguntar molesta al ver cómo enrojecía, sabía que había algo que no le estaba diciendo, y su curiosidad estaba logrando perturbarla ya que Serena no quería soltar prenda.

—Es verdad, yo también te he buscado y nunca te encuentro en tu casa —Intervino Kared mirando atentamente a Serena con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué habría estado haciendo la rubia para enrojecer de aquella manera ante sus preguntas.

—Está bien. Si no me lo dices tú, sé quién me lo dirá —Dijo Mina decidida mientras tomaba la mano de Kared y salía corriendo escaleras abajo llevando con ella al desorientado chico.

—Chicos ¿Adónde van? —Preguntó Serena a su loca amiga quien al escucharla volteo para responder.

—A ver a Darien —Gritó Mina dejando a Serena horrorizada, y sin esperar respuesta siguió corriendo alejándose. Serena palideció ante la idea ¿Tan obvia era que se le notaba que había pasado los días con Darien?

De pronto salió Nicolas del interior del templo haciendo que olvidara a Mina y su interminable interrogatorio. Serena frunció el ceño al ver que él venía refunfuñando algo incomprensible para ella.

—¿Y Rei? —Preguntó Serena al verlo solo y de mal humor.

—Dice que en un momento sale… Está ocupada con el joven Darien —Respondió molesto.

Serena sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar las palabras de Nicolas. Sabía que Darien la amaba, se lo había dicho y demostrado, pero al saberlo sólo con ella, la que fue o era su novia, no la hacía sentir tan segura como quisiera.

—¿Dónde están Mina y el otro joven? —Preguntó Nicolas al ser consciente de que Mina y Kared ya no estaban por ahí.

—Ah...Ya… Ellos se fueron —Balbuceó Serena aun consternada.

—¿Está bien, señorita Serena? —Preguntó Nicolas, a lo que ella no respondió. De pronto como si su cerebro se iluminara tuvo claro el porqué de la actitud de Serena y una sonrisa iluminó sus labios —Es por Darien ¿no? —Volvió a preguntar Nicolas, a lo que ella al fin reaccionó al escucharlo.

—No —Dijo bajando la vista —Él y… Y Rei —Titubeó Serena sin saber qué decir. Nicolas sonrió y la tomó de la mano, ella trató de zafarse mientras él la llevaba hacia adentro del templo y musitaba cosas como que era su última oportunidad y que no tenía otra opción —¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Serena tratando de que le explicara qué era lo que pasaba pero. Nicolas de pronto se detuvo y con un movimiento colocó a Serena contra la pared — ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó asustada.

—Sólo perdóneme… Pero es nuestra única oportunidad —Dijo él decidido mientras colocaba ambas manos a sus costados evitándole a Serena el paso mientras su boca estaba sumamente cerca de la suya.

—Nicolas ¿te sientes bien? —Preguntó Serena asustada por la cercanía de él.

—Sólo siga la corriente —Dijo acercándose más, aunque su atención estaba en la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba al fondo.

—Nicolas —Dijo Serena más firme tratando de atraer su atención —¿Qué rayos haces? — Preguntó mientras él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, todo parecía que la iba a besar.

De pronto todo pasó muy rápido, ella sintió como Nicolas acercaba más sus labios a los de ella cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Serena instintivamente hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar aquel beso dándose un fuerte golpe contra la pared que tenía a su espalda. Y de repente sintió cómo Nicolas se alejaba de ella para dar paso a los reproches de Rei y Darien.

Al salir de la habitación Rey y Darien y mirar la escena que los esperaba afuera, ambos sintieron una terrible incredibilidad por lo que miraban sus ojos pero esta incredibilidad rápidamente se transformó en furia… Darien actuó por instinto alejando de un jalón a Nicoles de Serena.

—¡Nicolas! —Gritó como poseída Rei.

—¡Aléjate de mí… De Serena! —Fue la protesta de Darien antes de mandar a Nicolas directo al suelo. Darien miró a Serena quien sujetaba su cabeza por el fuerte dolor del golpe y ella supo que él estaba tan molesto como jamás lo había visto.

—¡Nicolas! ¿Cómo pudiste? —Gritó nuevamente también furiosa Rei —¡Y tú, Serena! —Dijo a modo de reproche.

—Tú estás con Darien… Así que yo puedo intentar algo con la señorita Serena —Dijo Nicolas para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Serena confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo o tal vez por el golpe que se había dado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Igual gritó Rei —¿Me estás diciendo que tienes algo con Serena? —Cuestionó molesta e indignada.

—¿Es eso cierto, Serena? —Ahora cuestionó Darien gritando.

—¡No! —Serena respondió negando con la cabeza —Nicolas ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó confundida por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

—Ven conmigo —Gruñó Darien tomándola de la mano y comenzando a jalarla dirigiéndose hacia afuera, lejos del templo. A lo lejos escuchaban como Nicolas y Rei tenían una acalorada discusión hasta que el sonido se perdió.

.

.

.

Serena se sentía en las nubes de la mano de Darien, ya no sentía remordimiento por Rei, ella amaba a alguien más. La mirada en la cara de Rei le decía que ella amaba a Nicolas. Miró a su alrededor, estaban cerca del parque, podía incluso escuchar a las aves revolotear, y una sonrisa inundo sus labios… Se sentía tan feliz.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —Preguntó Darien al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Serena.

—Porque te amo… —Respondió ella sonriendo. Darien se detuvo en seco al escuchar dichas palabras, todas sus dudas desaparecieron de inmediato al igual que la furia que había sentido momentos antes. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y volteó para mirar de frente a la rubia.

—Serena, si me das la oportunidad… Prometo intentar con todas mis fuerzas hacerte feliz… Y te juro amarte pase lo que pase… Cada momento, cada día… Permíteme que afrontemos todo juntos… —La sonrisa en el rostro de ella le confirmó que aquello era todo lo que deseaba y se sintió muy feliz al darse cuenta de que ambos querían lo mismo —Serena… Mi serena… Cásate conmigo —Suplicó Darien con ímpetu. Y una sonrisa adornó sus labios al ver la mirada estupefacta de Serena.

—Eh… Eh… Da… Darien… Es… —Serena no podía hablar debido a la impresión y la emoción que sentía ante las palabras de Darien.

—¿Acaso no dijiste que me amas…? ¿No quieres pasar tu vida a mi lado? —Dijo Darien fingiendo enfado y decepción.

—Oh Darien… —Gritó Serena lanzándose a sus brazos —No lo puedo creer… Claro que sí quiero —Declaró entusiasmada la rubia antes de que ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de promesas y pasión, sellando así un compromiso eterno…

En ese momento estaban seguros en sus corazones de que pasara lo que pasara jamás podrían estar separados y que cada problema o adversidad lo afrontarían juntos sin importar que tan fuerte pudiese ser, porque estaban decididos a forjar ellos mismos su destino…

.

.

.

**_Dos años después…_**

La mañana era perfecta, el sol brillaba en lo alto dando al ambiente un dejo de alegría y frescura… Serena caminaba tranquilamente hacia el templo donde se vería con las chicas y con Darien. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al pensar en él, las cosas iban mejor que nunca entre ellos, habían dejado atrás las dudas y los miedos, tenían la plena convicción de que juntos afrontarían lo que viniera, sin importar lo que fuese.

Actualmente Serena se encontraba instalada en el departamento Darien a causa de que sus padres habían tenido que salir de viaje a causa del trabajo de su padre, mientras que Sammy había salido a un viaje de la preparatoria, y aunque sus padres habían puesto el grito en el cielo lo habían aceptado al final argumentando que confiaban en ellos. Pero Serena sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que Darien se hubiera ganado el corazón de sus padres y también a que muy pronto se casarían.

Serena miró con adoración y sonriendo el anillo corazón que adornaba su dedo, y con un suspiro se apresuró a subir las escaleras para por fin llegar a su destino.

Mientras subía hacia el templo, casi sin darse cuenta seguía en su sueño idílico. Cuando llegó a la plataforma se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz… Aquella voz…

Serena vio ante su atónita mirada cómo Seiya corría hasta donde ella se encontraba, quien estaba inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa.

Seiya se acercó con ímpetu y sin siquiera notar la confusión y sorpresa de Serena la rodeó por la cintura con sus manos y le plantó un beso en la boca.

Seiya había vuelto… No lo podía creer, sentía cómo los ojos se le anegaban en lágrimas ante tanta confusión y sorpresa… Otra vez, no podía ser, otra vez, cuando todo era perfecto, su felicidad se destruía por causas ajenas a ellos.

Seiya se había alejado un poco de ella mientras con sonrisas le hacía preguntas a las demás chicas, quienes parecían bastantes recelosas. Hasta entonces Serena fue consciente de la presencia de Darien, quien se encontraba un poco apartado de todos.

Sintió como la respiración le faltaba… Darien la miraba con comprensión y también con algo parecido al miedo, y ella a pesar de que quería correr a sus brazos no se creía capaz de hacerlo. En ese momento Seiya también la observaba como esperando a que se acercara a él.

Y ella simplemente no podía… Miró primero a Darien, después a Seiya y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el suelo bajo sus pies se abriera y la devorara por completo. Pero nada pasó, el piso seguía tan estable como siempre, no sabía cómo actuar. Si corría a los brazos de Darien lastimaría a Seiya, pero si no lo hacía entonces lastimaría a Darien… Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás mirando alternativamente a Darien y a Seiya para después girar y salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo…

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**mary **Hola nena espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, como veras ya no hay nada entre Darien y Rei, creo que realmente nunca lo hubo. Gracias por tu tiempo, saludos!

**Jan **Si definitiva Darien es un bombon y como dices Haruka no es mala, todo lo hace porque quiere a su princesa. Saluditos y gracias!

**yssareyes48 **Ya veremos qué pasa de ahora en adelante, ojala y sigan luchando por su amor… Saluditos y gracias!

**brujitadcc **Me alegra mucho que estés feliz, y como vez ahora regresa Seiya, ya veremos cómo se tornan las cosas con su regreso. Saludos nena!

**johanna **Ya veremos cómo se siente ahora Serena con el regreso de Seiya. Saludos y gracias por leerme!

**_Es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado. Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chicas bellas, aquí reportándome con un capítulo más._**

**_Capítulo 9_**

La tristeza y soledad invadían por completo el departamento de Darien, Serena no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar con él, porque parecía un poco receloso, y no lo culpaba, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor desde unas horas atrás y a pesar de que ella se quedaría en su departamento ahora deseaba no tener que hacerlo para darle espacio a Darien, quien estaba bastante extraño con ella.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —Dijo él suavemente mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba, ya no pudo soportar más la tensión reinante entre ambos —¿Qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó con recelo.

—Lo siento, Darien… Siento lo de esta tarde… Siento lo que ha pasado… Pero no supe cómo actuar… No supe qué hacer —Contestó Serena en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha.

—Tienes que… Tienes que decírselo, tienes que decirle que estamos a punto de casarnos —Susurró Darien mientras pasaba las manos por sus cabellos, frustrado y dolido.

—Lo sé, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo, aún no sé cómo decírselo —Murmuró Serena.

Se sentía tan mal en esos momentos, había faltado a la promesa que le hizo a Seiya, y sabía que algún día él regresaría, pero si era honesta con ella misma había esperado que jamás lo hiciera. Había deseado de corazón que Seiya fuera feliz allá donde estaba y que jamás volviera a pensar en ella.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y tenía que afrontarlas, tal y como eran. Había intentado con todo su corazón amar a Seiya pero su corazón tenía dueño y ése era Darien Chiba. Jamás, aunque lo intentara mil veces, dejaría de amar a Darien.

—Necesito tiempo, Darien —Murmuró Serena —No quiero hacerle daño, Darien, me siento muy mal al haber roto mi promesa de esperarlo —Concluyó con consternación.

—Está bien, Serena —Dijo Darien acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a frente —Te daré tiempo. Sólo ten muy presente que te amo y que voy a apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes —Dijo tratando de confortarla, entendiendo que en aquellos momentos ella se sentía devastada por lo que se aproximaba.

Y no sólo era ella, Darien también se sentía un poco perdido con lo que estaba ocurriendo. La llegada de Seiya había venido a poner todos sus planes y sueños de cabeza, pero a pesar de que por dentro sentía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, tenía que apoyar a Serena incondicionalmente, porque la quería y no sabía de qué otra manera ayudarla. Además estaba aquel punto a favor de Seiya, él había estado presente cuando más sola había estado Serena, la había confortado y ayudado, y Darien no podía simplemente olvidar el gran apoyo que él había sido para ella.

Darien ya no aguanto más y tomó a Serena entre sus brazos. No soportaba más ese sentimiento que se había instalado entre los dos, no quería sentirla alejada de él, no quería perderla.

Comenzó a besar su boca con ansias, con necesidad y siguió así hasta que el beso se fue intensificando cada vez más. Serena se dejó llevar por la gran pasión que Darien siempre despertaba en ella así que lo sujetó con fuerza por la camisa atrayéndolo más hacia ella, en un instante pudo sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que un calor enorme la inundara y de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir esa gran necesidad de él, quería más.

Por su parte Darien sintió una enorme sensación de placer en el momento en que Serena lo atrajo más hacia ella, le complació mucho el hecho de que quisiera sentirlo así como él necesitaba sentirla a ella más de él, más suya.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más trabajosas y entonces, de pronto el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia. Serena se separó de Darien un poco desorientada, sofocada y sonrojada. Darien la miró con desesperación y anhelo pero se alejó de ella y fue a abrir la puerta.

Un torbellino entró apenas Darien abrió.

—Serena ¿qué vas a hacer? —Gritó Mina en cuanto todas hubieran entrado. Serena miró asustadas a las chicas que ni siquiera habían esperado a que Darien las invitara a pasar.

—Hola —Saludó Darien con reproche ante la actitud de las chicas.

—Lo sentimos, Darien, es sólo que estamos preocupadas por lo que ahora va a pasar con el regreso de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten —Dijo Ami a modo de disculpa.

Serena de pronto comenzó a sentir cierta debilidad acompañada con algo de vértigo, supuso que se debía al escuchar a todas hablar y la presión que sentía encima, así que para intentar calmar su malestar se sentó en el pequeño sofá.

—Sí, Serena ¿qué vas a hacer, que pasara con Seiya? — Preguntó impaciente Rei.

—Serena, por favor dinos que no vas a volver con él —Gritó Mina y todas voltearon a verla con reproche.

—Cállate, Mina ¿no ves que Darien nos está escuchando? —Reprendió Lita a Mina.

—Chicas, calma por favor, voy a hablar con… —Dijo seriamente Serena interrumpiéndose —Sólo les pido que sea yo quien se lo diga, no me agradaría que se enterara por alguien más, necesito un poco de tiempo –

—Serena, recuerda que la mentira dura… Mientras la verdad te siga —Dijo entusiasmada Mina pero al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes se quedó pensativa un minuto antes de añadir —Ah, no es así, es hasta que la verdad… —Se interrumpió de nuevo mientras trataba de acordarse de aquel dicho.

—Lo correcto es la mentira dura… Mientras la verdad llega, Mina — La corrigió Ami.

—Bueno, eso… El caso es que me entendieron —Apuntó Mina carcajeándose, todas fruncieron el ceño al notar que probablemente la única que la había entendido había sido Ami.

—Está bien, Serena, respetamos tu decisión —La apoyó Lita regresando la atención al asunto que les importaba.

—Sí, pero no puedes tardarte mucho… ¿Qué hay de la boda? —Preguntó impaciente Mina.

—Es verdad… La boda es en menos de dos meses —Confirmó mortificada Rei.

—Lo sé… —Contestó Serena pensativa.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena no podía apreciar nada de lo que la rodeaba. Iba caminando sin un destino fijo, se sentía mareada y cansada además de que no podía sacar de su cabeza a Seiya y cómo explicarle lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Aún no había hablado con él, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la buscara, y entonces tendría que afrontar lo que tenía que afrontar.

Sonrió cuando escucho la voz de Kared que la llamaba a lo lejos y volteó para mirar cómo corría para alcanzarla.

Kared y ella se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, incluso las chicas lo adoraban, era tierno, divertido y poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un buen amigo.

—Hola Serenita —Saludó Kared en cuanto la alcanzó.

—Hola —Saludó Serena —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Más bien ¿Qué haces tú por aquí…? En la otra calle está mi casa —Preguntó curioso Kared.

—Es verdad — Dijo ella al notar en dónde se encontraba y comenzó a reír por su propio descuido.

—¿Qué tienes? Te conozco muy bien y sé que algo te pasa… ¿Te hizo algo Darien? —Preguntó molesto Kared.

—No, claro que no, Darien no tiene nada que ver… Es más bien Seiya —Confesó ella con un suspiro.

—¿Seiya? —Preguntó sorprendido —¿El que era tu novio y se fue? —Serena sólo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza —¿Qué hay con él…? ¿Acaso al fin volvió? —Preguntaba impaciente al no obtener respuesta.

—Sí, él volvió ayer… Y bueno, aún no sabe nada de que Darien y yo… Bueno, ya sabes — Informó por fin Serena, Kared la miró frunciendo el ceño ante lo que estaba ocurriendo a su joven amiga. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó con cariño, intentando confortarla y tranquilizarla —Gracias Kared, aún no sé cómo voy a hacerlo… —Dijo Serena en un susurro.

—No te preocupes, Serenita, ya verás que pronto se te ocurrirá algo —Dijo él intentando consolarla.

.

.

.

Un par de días después, Serena tocó con timidez la puerta del departamento que anteriormente habían utilizado los hermanos Kou, y que también ahora era su residencia. Estaba ahí con la plena y completa decisión de hacer lo correcto…

La puerta tardó varios segundos en abrirse y cuando por fin lo hizo un cortés Taiki la invitó a pasar. Todos la saludaron con alegría y nostalgia, ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo el día de su llegada.

—¡Oh bombón! ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí…! No sabía dónde localizarte, fui a buscarte a tu casa y ya nadie vive ahí —Dijo Seiya con alegría apenas la rubia cruzó el umbral.

—Serena, es un gusto volver a verte —Dijo Taiki ignorando a Seiya y saludando a la rubia.

—Honestamente sí… No te imaginas lo molesto que ha sido Seiya todo este tiempo con "mi bombón esto" y "mi bombón aquello"… —Gruñó entre molesto y divertido Yaten poniendo los ojos en blanco para enfatizar sus palabras, a lo que Serena palideció ligeramente.

—¡Cállate, Yaten…! —Dijo Seiya mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermano para tapar su boca.

—Seiya… ¿Podemos hablar? —Pidió Serena con poca convicción completamente aterrada de lo que tenía que decir. Pensó en el amor tan grande que sentía por Darien y su pecho se inundó de un delicioso calor que la cubría como un manto, eso era lo que le daba fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—Por supuesto, bombón, tenemos mucho que contarte ¿verdad chicos…? Ven, siéntate — Dijo Seiya con entusiasmo tomando su mano y jalándola para que se sentara con él en un pequeño sofá.

—Sí, por supuesto —Confirmó Taiki y seguido de Yaten ambos de sentaron para hacerles compañía en los sofás que había alrededor.

Serena frunció el ceño desesperada por encontrar el modo de quedarse a solas con Seiya y poder hablar en privado con él, pero los tres chicos habían iniciado una alegre conversación, relatando todo lo que habían vivido durante el tiempo que se habían marchado, así como también detalles de su princesa y su nuevo hogar.

—Ahora todo está más tranquilo y gracias a eso pudimos regresar —Terminó de relatar Seiya.

—Sí, fue un arduo y duro trabajo pero todo está en orden ahora… Seiya estaba ansioso por volver —Confirmó Taiki.

—Sí, bombón, todo este tiempo no he olvidado mi promesa… Sólo he tenido en la mente el regresar para poder estar a tu lado —Le confesó Seiya —Fue horrible cuando descubrí que el comunicador se había descompuesto… Fue terrible no poder comunicarme contigo, bombón —Terminó con expresión de desconsuelo.

Serena sintió vértigo y todo comenzó a darle vueltas ¿cómo iba a decirle a Seiya que mientras él sólo pensaba en poder regresar a su lado para cumplir con su promesa ella lo había olvidado y se había comprometido con otro hombre…?

—¿Te sientes bien, Serena? —Preguntó de pronto Taiki —Te has puesto pálida —Dijo mirándola con atención.

—Sí — Informó ella mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie, no podía seguir ahí —Tengo que marcharme… Es tarde —Dijo al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Espera… Te acompaño a tu ca… — Quiso ofrecer Seiya pero ella lo interrumpió.

—¡No! —Gritó Serena —Tengo algo que hacer —Dijo antes de salir lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa la tarde comenzaba a caer. Serena se movió inquieta en su lugar y suspiró con pesar atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes: Sus locas y adoradas amigas y también Darien. Pensó en el hecho de que ella ni siquiera quería estar ahí, pero no había podido decir que no a las chicas cuando habían planeado una reunión para ayudarla a resolver su problema… Lo que era: Cómo decirle a Seiya lo que tenía que decirle.

—Ya basta de tonterías, sólo díselo y ya —Gritó frustrada Mina —Es más, si quieres yo se lo digo —Se ofreció sonriendo extasiada.

—¡No! —Gritó Serena sobresaltada ante la idea de su loca amiga diciéndole algo tan delicado a Seiya sin ningún tacto —No te atrevas, Mina —Le advirtió.

—Sí, Mina, eso no te concierne —Apoyó Rei.

—Tienes que decírselo y es mejor que lo hagas ya —Gritó Mina apuntando con un dedo a Serena para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Chicas —Darien llamó la atención de todas —Creo que ésta es decisión de Serena.

—Sólo queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotras —Dijo Lita tomando una mano de Serena para acentuar sus palabras.

—Sí, Serena, cuenta con nosotros y si quieres que yo se lo diga… —Volvió a ofrecer Mina callándose de pronto cuando Rei le lanzó una mirada de censura.

—Sí, Serena, cuenta con nosotras —Ofreció igualmente Rei.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió con premura dejando pasar la brisa del exterior y con ella a tres jóvenes muchachos, inmediatamente todos los presentes se pusieron tensos.

—Hola, chicas —Saludaron a coro los tres jóvenes.

—Bomboncito —Añadió Seiya hincándose al lado de Serena y besando su boca con entusiasmo —Tenía gran deseo de verte —Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Discretamente Serena se alejó ligeramente de él mientras saludaba a Taiki y Yaten. De reojo vio cómo Darien después de saludar cortésmente a los tres hermanos salía de la habitación.

Serena cerró los ojos intentando deshacerse de la sensación de mareo, quería salir corriendo al lado de Darien pero no podía, no tenía el valor de hablar con la verdad, de romperle el corazón a Seiya. En aquel momento se arrepintió enormemente de haberlo retenido aquel día en el que se marchaba, de no haber tenido el valor para seguir adelante para cambiar el destino sin dañar a nadie.

—Todo sigue igual que cuando nos marchamos… —Dijo Taiki iniciando una plática muy animada con las chicas, logrando así relajar un poco el ambiente.

—Han pasado tres años —Informó Ami a los visitantes.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —Preguntó sorprendido Seiya —Para mí ha sido como un par de meses… Estábamos muy ocupados y ansiosos —Añadió mirando a Serena, Seiya sonreía, parecía feliz.

Serena pegó un salto poniéndose de pie, desesperada por salir de ahí… No podía actuar como la novia fiel y feliz de Seiya, y tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

—Tengo que irme —Anunció dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Espera, bombón, te acompaño… Quiero saber dónde vives ahora —Pidió Seiya levantándose también.

—¡No! —Gritó Serena, mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban, afortunadamente Lita la sostuvo por un brazo dándole apoyo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido —Eh… yo… —Balbuceó intentando pensar en qué decir.

—Serena se va a quedar en mi casa, así que no hay necesidad de que nos acompañes —Dijo Lita ante la mirada de alivio y agradecimiento de la rubia —Adiós, chicos —Dijo sin dar tiempo a nada y aún sosteniendo a Serena del brazo salieron de ahí.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Lita en cuanto se alejaron un par de calles del templo.

Serena se recargó en la pared para tratar de recomponerse un poco mientras observaba con atención el hermoso árbol de cerezos que tenía delante —No sé qué hacer… —Susurró ignorando la pregunta, y sin quitar su atención de las bellas hojas del árbol —Cómo decírselo, él parece tan feliz y yo voy a romperle el corazón —Dijo más para ella misma que para Lita.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, Serena… Estás muy alterada —La reprendió Lita —No te hace bien guardar este secreto a Seiya, sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabrá… Y yo opino que es mejor que lo sepa más temprano que tarde, antes de que todo esto se complique… —Dijo amablemente intentando ayudar a su amiga, a impulsarla a tomar una decisión.

—Tienes razón, Lita… Pero no es tan fácil… —Balbuceó Serena antes de enderezarse y comenzar a caminar.

.

.

.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Darien en cuanto Serena entró en el departamento. Se sentía ansioso, había pasado largo rato desde que había vuelto del templo y todo aquel tiempo sólo sirvió para impacientarlo más.

El sol estaba metiéndose en el horizonte dando al lugar una luz extrañamente hermosa pero también melancólica… Las luces anaranjadas y rosas rodeaban a Darien dándole un aire de irrealidad.

Serena siguió directo a donde él estaba y se acurrucó contra su pecho intentando acabar con esa desesperada necesidad de sentirlo cerca de ella —Nada —Contestó después de un momento —Me marché con Lita casi enseguida.

—Fue aterrador ver cómo te besaba —Dijo Darien recordando aquel momento con pesar, la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en sus rubios cabellos, respirando su aroma —No creo poder soportarlo una vez más —Anunció aún contra sus cabellos.

—Lo siento, Darien —Dijo Serena sin poder evitar que las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse, ahora a quien le estaba causando daño era a Darien y eso no podía permitirlo.

—Ya no más, Serena… No podemos seguir así —Murmuró desesperado, estaba comenzando a odiar aquella situación, Serena ya no parecía tan segura de querer quedarse a su lado y no porque ya no lo amase, de eso no tenía duda. Pero Serena parecía bastante sensible y culpable por el dolor que podría infringirle a Seiya.

—Darien, no sé… —Dijo Serena con un sollozo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero el sonido de que llamaban a la puerta la interrumpió. Darien masculló una maldición entre dientes antes de alejarse de ella y dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**serenity **Gracias nena por leerme! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos y besitos.

**Jan **Hola, si definitiva a veces hacemos tonterías cuando estamos desesperados jiji… Bueno a Serena se le vienen cosas difíciles lo bueno es que cuenta con el apoyo de Darien. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leerme. Saludos y besitos!

**brujitadcc**no te enojes por el regreso de Seiya, pobrecita de mi Serena ella sufre u.u, asi que no te enojes por su forma de actuar, se paciente con ella. Gracias por leerme. Saluditos nena y besitos!

**yssareyes48 **No desesperes ya Serena lo enfrentara –Bueno eso espero- jajaja, claro que con el apoyo de Darien yo creo que ella encontrara el valor. Saludos y besitos!

.

**_Y yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes ¿Qué harían en una situación similar a la de Serena? Y sean honestos!_**

**_Bueno de momento es todo._**

**_Gracias por su tiempo y espero ansiosa sus opiniones y comentarios._**

**_Besitos!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chicas bellas, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña locurilla, espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 10 _**

Serena suspiró con fuerza intentando contener la irritación que crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía creer que las chicas hubieran acudido nuevamente para intentar ayudarla con su "problema". Era el colmo ¿acaso no podían dejarla sola un par de horas para pensar con claridad?

—Que estarán aquí por tiempo indefinido —Estaba terminando de relatar Ami, aunque Serena no le estaba prestando demasiada atención

—Bueno, Serena —Dijo Rei atrayendo la atención de la rubia —Todas hemos decidido, bueno, Mina nos convenció de que lo mejor… —Decía Rei entrecortadamente sólo para interrumpirse abruptamente.

—Creemos que es lo mejor, Serena —Dijo Ami logrando que Serena frunciera el ceño ante tantos rodeos.

—Todo es por tu bien —Añadió Mina.

—Serena, sabemos que querías ser tú —Habló Lita por fin sin tantos rodeos —Pero creemos que es demasiado para ti, esta tarde te he visto mal, creí que ibas a desmayarte… Creo que es demasiada presión —Explicó ante la mirada de sorpresa de Darien que no sabía nada al respecto.

—No fue nada, sólo… —Quiso decir Serena pero Lita la interrumpió para continuar.

—Bueno, eso no importa… El caso es que creemos que lo mejor es que nosotras hablemos con Seiya, queremos evitarte ese dolor —Terminó Lita.

Serena se quedó quieta donde estaba, intentando ignorar la irritación que había comenzado a aumentar… Definitivamente ellas no la entendían.

—Creemos que si Seiya sabe la verdad, se marchará sin más, y no tendrás que volver a verlo —Dijo Mina.

Serena pensó en lo horrible que sería aquello, que ni siquiera tuviera el valor de darle la cara a Seiya, lo que él sentiría ante aquella actitud. Ellas jamás entenderían lo que Seiya significaba para ella. Se levantó de un salto y dejó salir toda la ira y frustración que había sentido por todo aquel tiempo.

—Ninguna de ustedes comprende lo que Seiya significa para mí —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, mientras su respiración se hacía agitada a causa de todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en aquel momento —Él me ayudó mucho cuando me sentía perdida y sola… No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin Seiya en aquella época —Los gritos ahora venían acompañados de lamentos a causa de las emociones que comenzaban a desbordarla —Le debo tanto y lo único que le daré a cambio es una estocada en el corazón —Terminó, las chicas se quedaron estupefactas ante aquel arrebato.

Darien por su parte experimentó una oleada de dolor al ser consciente de lo verdaderas que eran las palabras de Serena: Seiya la había confortado, la había animado a salir adelante, le había dado esperanza. Lo entendía pero no podía evitar que doliera, porque le hubiera gustado ser él quien estuviera a su lado… Ser él su fortaleza.

El silencio se le antojó insoportable a Serena y sin pensarlo demasiado se dio la vuelta para salir del departamento, dejando a sus amigas confundidas y al amor de su vida probablemente herido.

.

.

.

—¿No creen que las chicas han estado un poco extrañas? —Preguntó Taiki a sus hermanos quienes se encontraban desparramados sobre los sofás viendo atentamente la película que habían puesto hacía apenas unos minutos, mientras tanto afuera la noche comenzaba a caer.

Taiki no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella sensación de que algo no andaba bien: la actitud de las chicas era sumamente extraña, como si hubiera algo que ellos desconocían.

—Creo que es normal que hayan cambiado un poco durante nuestra ausencia —Dijo Yaten a modo de respuesta, claro que sentía que las cosas habían cambiado bastante pero creía que era normal después de tanto tiempo.

—Sí, debe ser eso… —Dijo Seiya para después soltar un pesado suspiro —Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con mi bomboncito… Ni siquiera hemos podido hablar a solas… —Dijo pensativo mientras volvía a soltar otro suspiro.

Taiki meneó la cabeza y entonces fue consciente de algo que no había notado: antes de partir Serena y Seiya habían sido inseparables, habían pasado cada minuto juntos… Y ahora, ahora simplemente…

—Seiya ¿Y si Serena te hubiera olvidado en este… —Comenzó a decir Taiki pero Seiya lo interrumpió de inmediato poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—No digas idioteces —Gruñó Seiya molesto —Eso es imposible, ella me prometió esperar… Ella me hizo muchas promesas… Además… No… Eso no es posible — Balbuceó meneando la cabeza desechando esa idea de inmediato.

—Bueno, sólo creí que podía ser una posibilidad —Dijo Taiki intentando tranquilizar a su hermano.

—Pues no, no digas tonterías —Gruñó Seiya una vez más antes de que todos regresaran su atención al televisor.

.

.

.

Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta ante el arrebato de Serena.

—Será mejor que vayamos a hablar con ella —Dijo Lita sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

—Lo mejor será que la dejemos sola —Dijo Darien —Creo que de momento es lo mejor —Añadió al ver poco convencidas a las chicas.

—Pero ella está mal, nos necesita —Refutó Mina.

—Probablemente, pero concédanle por lo menos unos minutos —Ofreció Darien.

—Sí chicas, Darien tiene razón, Serena necesita unos minutos para tranquilizarse y nosotras para pensar mejor… Será mejor que regresemos mañana —Las demás asintieron poco convencidas.

—Cuídala Darien por favor… Y cualquier cosa comunícanoslo por favor —Pidió Rei a modo de despedida.

.

.

.

La noche ya había caído mientras Serena miraba el lóbrego cielo sin ser consciente de nada más, pequeños suspiros aún salían de su pecho al igual que sus ojos estaban cristalizados a causa de todos los sentimientos que la embargaban, quería ser honesta con Seiya, quería decirle que amaba a Darien y de preferencia sin lastimarlo. Pero lo que más deseaba era no lastimar a Darien, lo único que quería de él era su amor, al igual que él recibiera todo lo que ella quería ofrecerle, su compañía y su vida entera. Sí, su vida entera, quería pasar su vida entera al lado de Darien.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado en la pequeña banca en la que se encontraba cerca del parque número diez, así que cuando esta persona habló tan cerca de ella pegó un pequeño brinco que la trajo a la realidad.

—Un millón por tus pensamientos —Dijo la voz de un conocido joven.

—Me espantaste Kared —Dijo Serena mirándolo con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede Serenita? No me gusta verte triste —Dijo Kared.

—Lo usual… Aún no sé cómo decirle a Seiya que voy a casarme con otro hombre —Añadió intentando sonar divertida.

—Ven a mi casa —Dijo de pronto Kared, Serena lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo, tengo algo que hacer —Dijo decidida, había tomado una decisión hacia algunos minutos y no quería cambiar de opinión.

—Anda, ven conmigo —Volvió a pedir Kared —Te voy a hacer olvidar tu pena —Agregó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento Kared, pero será otro día… Hoy tengo algo importante que hacer —Dijo levantándose de un salto.

—Promételo —Pidió de pronto Kared cuando ella se disponía a alejarse.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Serena sin entender.

—Que vendrás conmigo… Y serás feliz —Explico Kared.

Serena no entendió el significado de sus palabras y con el ceño fruncido lo miro por unos minutos —Está bien, lo prometo —Dijo de todas maneras.

.

.

.

Inspiro con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras tocaba ligeramente con su mano la puerta, sin importarle mucho que ya era entrada la noche y que afuera la temperatura había bajado considerablemente. Ella se estremeció, cuando unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, aunque sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura.

Taiki abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño mientras la invitaba a pasar, a pesar de que parecía un poco descompuesta se limitó a hacerla entrar, unos segundos después ya estaban presentes sus hermanos quienes también notaron que algo no andaba bien, pero antes de que ninguno pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, ella habló.

—¿Podemos hablar Seiya? —Pidió Serena en un susurro, antes de que su resolución se esfumara, Seiya sólo asintió en respuesta. Serena al notar que nadie se movía, añadió —A solas por favor —Dijo logrando sacar de su estupor a los hermanos que asintieron y sin decir nada salieron del departamento.

.

.

.

Las llamas del fuego revoloteaban con entusiasmo, mientras subían y bajaban su constante ritmo dando luminosidad a la obscura habitación, Rei las observaba con atención mientras invocaba a sus dioses con palabras inteligibles que solamente ella comprendía y entendía perfectamente. De pronto y en medio de sus rezos Rei observó cómo las llamas crecían considerablemente dándoles un aspecto aterrador, en medio de las llamas pudo distinguir la insignia del milenio de plata, Rei frunció el ceño al ver la marca que en muchas ocasiones había visto en su amiga y princesa, aquella media luna brillante y dorada que adornaba su frente en otra época.

Las llamas crecieron aún más, haciendo que ella retrocediera espantada por la fuerza de las llamas, sólo para que inmediatamente el fuego se extinguiera con prontitud.

—¿Qué rayos…? —Decía cuando de pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió con estrépito.

—¡Rei! —Exclamó Nicolas atrayendo su atención.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre interrumpir mis rezos? —Gritó Rei levantándose furiosa ante la intromisión.

—Lo siento cariño… —Se excusó Nicolas, Rei no pudo evitar que su furia se disipara rápidamente ante aquel modo cariñoso de llamarla —Es algo importante —Informó mientras se acercaba apresurado a ella —Darien ha llamado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó nerviosa.

—Serena no ha regresado… Dice Darien que irá a casa de sus padres a buscarla, pero que por favor si sabes algo de ella se lo comuniques —Le informó Nicolas a Rei quien de inmediato salió de la habitación.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscarla, ya pasó largo rato desde que salió molesta del departamento de Darien… Llamaré a las demás —Informó ella a lo que Nicolas le tendió el teléfono mirando cómo ella se ponía en acción de inmediato.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa Serena…? —Comenzaba a decir Seiya pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ya no puedo mentirte más… Lo siento Seiya —Dijo Serena decidida, aunque en el fondo del corazón sentía culpabilidad, quería ser honesta, su amor por Darien lo merecía.

—No… No entiendo —Tartamudeó Seiya inquieto por la tensión que Serena despedía, era más que obvio que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

—Traté con todas mis fuerzas —Gritó de pronto Serena mientras que sin poder evitarlo comenzaban a cristalizarse sus ojos —Pero no supe más de ti… No, esa no es justificación —Reflexiono porque sabía que no podía excusarse del hecho de que Seiya hubiera desaparecido por más de tres años de su vida, ella había amado a Darien incluso cuando aquella tarde le había suplicado a Seiya que se quedara a su lado.

—Maldita sea… No entiendo nada… ¿De qué estas hablando? —Gritó molesto Seiya, sentía temor por lo que Serena le quería decir.

—¡Amo a Darien! —Gritó Serena resuelta y con la barbilla en alto, muy segura de esa confesión. Seiya abrió los ojos enormemente con una mirada de horror y desesperación que hizo a Serena encogerse ligeramente.

—No, no —Murmuró Seiya negando impetuosamente con la cabeza —He hecho mucho por ti, por volver a tu lado… No, no puedes simplemente venir a decirme esto —Gruñó molesto Seiya mientras tomaba a Serena de los brazos y la zarandeaba ligeramente, Serena no pudo evitar encogerse aún más al ver el dolor de Seiya quien sus ojos se habían empezado a anegar en lágrimas.

—Perdóname Seiya por favor —Suplicó Serena balbuceando en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a Seiya. Él negó desesperado con la cabeza mientras lágrimas amargas comenzaban a surgir de sus ojos.

—Te amo Serena… No me hagas esto por favor —Suplicó Seiya con desesperación mirándola a los ojos.

—No sé qué más decir —Dijo ella bajando la mirada, odiaba tener que ser la culpable del sufrimiento que podía ver en aquel momento en los ojos de Seiya —No puedo excusarme de ninguna manera… Sé que no mereces esto… Sé que eres bueno y no lo mereces… Pero tampoco mereces que te mienta… No mereces esto —Repitió Serena intentando que Seiya se sintiera mejor aunque sabía que estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

—Me esforcé, luché mucho para regresar a tu lado… Lo único que deseaba era volver a ti… Poder entregarte mi amor —Decía Seiya en susurros lastimeros sin soltarla, aún a escasos centímetros de ella —¿Todo este tiempo has estado con él? —Preguntó consternado.

—Sí —Respondió Serena en un susurro incapaz de mentirle más —No inmediatamente… Pero sí —Agregó.

—¡Sí! —Gritó de pronto Seiya —¡Sólo sí…! ¿Y qué hay de mí? —Preguntó mientras poco a poco iba levantado el tono de voz dando paso a una furia que comenzaba a embargar lentamente su ser —¿No pensaste en mí? —Volvió a preguntar mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza a lo que Serena lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos intentando desechar la culpabilidad que la atenazaba.

—Lo siento —Repitió Serena mientras daba un par de pasos atrás intentando alejarse de él, no consiguió nada él no soltó ni un poco su agarre.

—Esto muy injusto… Yo no estaba aquí para luchar por ti —Seiya gritó aún más haciendo que ella volviera a retroceder —Dime Serena ¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento? —Preguntó zarandeándola cada vez más —¡Habla maldita sea! —Exigió a lo que Serena tomo aire con fuerza pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el volvió a hablar—¡Dime algo! —Volvió a reclamar gritando exaltado, mientras Serena se encogía ante sus reproches, y ya sin querer decir algo más, sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría sentir mejor.

.

.

.

Darien pasó la mano por sus cabellos nuevamente, la desesperación aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba y no tenía señales de Serena. Se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de los padres de Serena pero en ésta no había nadie, la noche era demasiado obscura y le preocupaba que a aquella hora Serena siguiera quién sabe dónde.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? —Preguntó una sofocada Rei que llegaba justo en aquel momento en compañía de Nicolas. En respuesta Darien negó con la cabeza —Pues no ha ido al templo —Afirmó ella.

—Tampoco donde Andrew —Informó Ami quien venía llegando también en compañía de Lita.

—Tampoco en el parque —Comunicó también Lita.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —Gritó desesperado Darien —Llevo horas marcándole al celular y no responde —Dijo llevándose las manos nuevamente al cabello con desesperación.

—¿Ya saben algo? —Escucharon un grito a lo lejos, todos giraron para mirar en aquella dirección, era Mina que venía corriendo pero no sólo era ella, atrás de ella se podía divisar cuatro figuras más —Tuve que avisar a Haruka —Informó cuando al fin llegó. Detrás de ella estaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Preguntó Haruka sin rodeos.

—Eso no importa… Lo importante es encontrarla —Gruñó molesto Darien, ignorando la pregunta de Haruka.

—Pero si esto es tu culpa… —Le acusó Haruka —Te dije que si ese maldito futuro se hacía realidad te las verías conmigo —Refunfuñó Haruka encolerizada por no saber con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo con su princesa.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no sería capaz de cometer aquella bajeza —Respondió Darien gritando frustrado por todo lo que estaba pasando y encima de todo tener que aguantar los juicios de Haruka —Aquella visión, viaje o lo que haya sido no va a suceder porque yo amo a Serena.

—Visión, viaje… Maldito futuro… ¿De qué diablos hablan? —Preguntó confundida Rei logrando atraer la atención de Haruka y Darien.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepan todo, Haruka… —Exigió Michiru mirando primero a Haruka y después a Darien —Y con todo me refiero a todo —Agregó ahora mirando sólo a Haruka.

—Pero Serena no que… —Masculló Darien pero Lita lo interrumpió.

Las cuatro chicas: Rei, Mina, Ami y Lita se miraron sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo o de lo que hablaban y también molestas por ser excluidas de aquello que parecía tan importante. Mina en ese momento frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco de los demás.

Por su parte Nicolas miraba la escena extrañado y sin entender realmente de qué hablaban, él había ido ahí con la intención de apoyar a su novia, ya desde hace dos años, Rei, además de que realmente apreciaba a Serena, aunque si lo pensaba bien ciertamente no le sorprendía demasiado ya que siempre había sido consciente de que Rei tenía un extraño don. Así que decidió no preguntar y alejarse un poco para que ellos, que parecían saber muy bien de lo que hablaban, pudieran expresarse con tranquilidad.

—¿De qué hablan? —Exigió Lita.

—Sí ¿De qué rayos hablan…? Tenemos derecho a saber qué diablos está pasando —Rugió furiosa Rei.

—Nos tendrán que contar todo —Dijo Mina seriamente cuando regresaba al lado de todos los demás —Pero de momento hay que ir por Serena… Está con… Con Seiya… Dice Taiki que ahora mismo Yaten la llevará al templo, así que hay que darnos prisa —Terminó.

.

.

.

Seiya seguía bastante exaltado, murmurando a momentos para después gritar aún más fuerte, Serena lo único que hacía era susurrar disculpas que sabía no servían de nada, pero de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió con estrépito, dejando paso a Yaten y Taiki, él primero se quedó en la puerta mientras Taiki se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

—Basta Seiya —Dijo Taiki mientras tomaba a Serena del brazo para alejarla de Seiya.

—¡Tú no te metas… Maldita sea! —Gritó furioso Seiya intentando jalar nuevamente a Serena sin tener éxito.

—¡Dije basta! —Gritó también Taiki haciendo que Seiya se quedara en donde estaba para mirarlo con desprecio —Yaten, lleva a Serena con las chicas —Dijo mientras empujaba ligeramente a Serena hacia donde estaba Yaten.

.

Cuando Yaten y Serena entraron al ascensor, ella supo que no podría contener más todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo, tapó su rostro con sus manos en un vano intento de contener las lágrimas que sabía estaban a punto de comenzar a brotar, fue inútil, de su pecho comenzaron a escapar lastimeros sollozos y de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas.

—Tranquilízate Serena —Dijo Yaten acercándose ligeramente a ella quien sólo negó con la cabeza sin poder contener el llanto.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo, Yaten la rodeó por los hombros para instarla a salir del él, ella pudo sentir la frescura del ambiente rodearla haciendo que se estremeciera nuevamente. Al fin levantó el rostro sólo para ver la obscuridad de la noche, no había estrellas ni siquiera rastros del brillo de la luna, con un suspiro entrecortado siguió a Yaten quien la guiaba hasta el auto.

—Eres muy especial para Seiya —Dijo de pronto Yaten mientras le abría la puerta del automóvil para que entrara —Le va a costar superar esto un poco, así que perdónalo —Terminó antes de cerrar la puerta para rodear el coche y subir en el lado del piloto.

.

.

.

Cuando Serena llegó al templo, salió del auto lentamente sólo para encontrarse a Darien al pie de la entrada esperándola, Darien tenía el rostro demacrado y preocupado, también parecía exhausto… Serena se acercó lentamente a él, no sabía cómo actuar después de todo lo que había sucedido, cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de pérdida, como si algo que poseyera poco a poco fuera siendo arrebatado de su cuerpo, esto la dejo tan debilitada que sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían.

Darien fue consciente de que algo no estaba bien y corrió a su lado sujetándola justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**serenity **hola nena bueno pues como pedias Serena le ha confesado la verdad a Seiya, ahora a esperar a ver qué sucede. Gracias por seguir la historia, besitos!

**brujitadcc **Nena no te enojes, acuérdate que todo tiene un fin, aprecio mucho tus palabras y que me sigas leyendo… Todo empieza a solucionarse, asi que ten pasiencia… Besitos!

**Mony **hola nena bien dices su gran amor es Darien y eso ni ella puede cambiarlo, como veras ya le ha confesado a Seiya la verdad, ahora a esperar como reaccionara él… Saluditos y gracias por leerme. Besitos!

**yssareyes48 **Ya no desesperes mas ya le dijo la verdad, pero tienes razón Serena tiene corazón de pollo… Saluditos nena y gracias por seguir leyéndome. Besitos!

.

**_Bueno chicas bellas como verán Serena al fin se atrevió a decir la verdad a Seiya, y ahora falta ver la reacción de Seiya… _**

**_Chicas bellas espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y opiniones con ansias. _**

**_Besitos!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chicas bellas, bueno pues aquí reportándome con un capítulo más de mi locurilla. Quiero agradecer mucho a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y también a las que me han dejado sus opiniones y comentarios, los tengo muy presentes… De corazón muchas gracias._**

**_Sin más espero que disfruten este capítulo._**

**_Capítulo 11_**

Taiki escuchó un fuerte estruendo, no era el primero, pero si comenzaba a preocuparse. Tras la partida de Serena, Seiya se había encerrado en su habitación… Se escuchó otro estruendo más, Taiki ya no lo soportó y sin tocar a la puerta entró en la habitación de Seiya.

—¡Lárgate! —Gritó Seiya en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Hablemos Seiya… Desahógate —Ofreció Taiki intentando dar consuelo a su hermano.

En respuesta Seiya se dejó caer sobre la cama jalando sus cabellos con desesperación mientras miraba el suelo con insistencia. Taiki estuvo largo rato, y cuando creyó que Seiya no iba a hablar y se disponía a salir para dejarlo solo, Seiya habló.

—La amo… —Dijo en un sollozo, para Seiya aquella palabra explicaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Lo sé Seiya… Pero tienes que entender… —Comenzó a decir Taiki pero Seiya siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—No quiero perderla, la amo… —Volvió a repetir mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—Entiende que nos marchamos por más de tres años, las cosas cambiaron en ese tiempo… Lo que para nosotros fueron un par de meses para ellas fueron años, el tiempo aquí y allá es incomparable…—Explicó con pesar Taiki.

—Me fui porque era mi deber, lo sabes —Dijo Seiya sin mirar a Taiki —Tenía ese compromiso con la princesa, con nuestro planeta… Serena lo sabía, ella sabía que yo tenía un deber que cumplir, una misión aún, pero también sabía que si hubiera sido por mí me hubiera quedado a su lado… Jamás me hubiera marchado de no ser porque lo consideraba mi deber… Ella lo entendía, así como yo entendía que ella tenía un deber aquí…

— Piénsalo un poco Seiya, no podías esperar que ella te esperara por más de tres años… Es lógico que ella continuara con su vida —Dijo Taiki tratando de hacerle entender a Seiya que las cosas no eran tan simples como él las miraba, no podía obligar a Serena a amarlo.

—Pero ¿Porque con él…? Acaso ¿No significo nada lo que tuvimos? —Exclamó Seiya con dolor.

.

.

.

Serena escuchaba a lo lejos suaves susurros que poco a poco se iban acercando más, entonces pudo distinguir la voz de sus amigas, que parecían un tanto alteradas, sin más abrió los ojos para salir de su estupor. Miró alrededor, estaba acostada en la cama de Darien, en su habitación, que se encontraba completamente a obscuras, con pesadez se puso de pie mientras escuchaba las suaves protestas afuera, de sus amigas.

—Exigimos saber todo lo que se nos han ocultado… tenemos derecho —decía Rei, Serena notó que hablaban con voz baja pero a pesar de todo, ella escuchaba perfectamente.

—Y se lo diremos pero… Pero de momento… Serena no está bien —Dijo Darien quien se escuchaba exasperado, probablemente por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Sólo esperen a mañana, todos estamos cansados —Escuchó a Michiru decir. Serena hizo un mohín al darse cuenta de la presencia de Michiru y supuso de inmediato que también estaría ahí Haruka.

—No pueden pretender que esperemos a mañana después de que hablaron de viajes al futuro —Decía Mina exaltada. Serena lo comprendió de inmediato, las chicas se habían enterado de su visita al futuro y querían explicaciones… Y realmente se las merecían, después del caos que había armado creía que al menos ellas merecían el saber el porqué de sus decisiones, aunque eso no justificaba las actitudes que había tomado, así que decidida y aún débil salió de la habitación.

.

Todas discutían acaloradamente pero en silencio, Darien exhaló molesto por la poca comprensión de las demás chicas, entendía que querían que se les contara la verdad, pero en aquel momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Serena, ella no estaba bien, la había visto desvanecerse nada más bajar del auto, estaba exhausta… Ahora dormía plácidamente en la habitación o al menos eso creía.

Pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando salir a la rubia, Darien caminó directamente hacia ella, sin darse cuenta del silencio que se había formado ante la presencia de Serena.

Se miraron sin apartar la vista de ellos mientras él se acercaba a ella, y cuando por fin estaba justo frente a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Darien en un susurro, ella sólo asintió cerrando los ojos. Disfrutando de la sensación que Darien le transmitía —Deberías regresar a la cama —Volvió a susurrar él.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, y ya ninguno dijo nada. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, disfrutando de su cercanía, transmitiéndose todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

No necesitaban las palabras para hablar, ambos se entendían a la perfección, Serena podía sentir como él le transmitía su amor y su fortaleza instándola a seguir adelante, animándola en silencio, diciéndole que podía contar con él.

Mientras que Darien sabía que Serena lo amaba, pero también sabía que estaba sufriendo por el daño que le estaba infringiendo a Seiya y a él mismo, pero había algo más, algo que no entendía, algo que le sucedía y que probablemente ella tampoco entendía.

Seguían tan perdidos en su propio mundo, en su cercanía y la fortaleza que cada uno le transmitía al otro que habían olvidado a la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba.

.

Haruka miró detenidamente la escena por unos segundos más antes de salir discretamente hacia el balcón, Michiru lo notó y salió tras ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Michiru con un susurro.

—¿Puedes creer que alguna vez intenté mantenerlos alejados? Es más que obvio que se aman —Susurró Haruka con pesar —Aquella complicidad, aquella manera de mirarse, de confortarse sin necesidad de palabras… Se aman.

—Lo sé Haruka, siempre lo he sabido… No te culpes del pasado, lo hiciste porque querías verla feliz —Dijo Michiru intentando confortarla —Además ahora más que nunca nos necesita, tenemos que ser fuertes para ella —Añadió acercándose más a ella.

—Lo sé, puedo sentir cómo aquella ola viene acercándose cada vez con más rapidez —Afirmó Haruka.

—¿Alguna vez terminará nuestra lucha contra el mal? —Preguntó con un suspiro Michiru más para sí misma que para Haruka.

—No me importa, siempre y cuando tu estés siempre a mi lado —Dijo sonriéndole como sólo Haruka sabía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Serena y Darien seguían perdidos en su mundo mientras Darien acariciaba ligeramente el rostro de ella con suaves caricias, poco a poco fue acercando más su rostro al de ella hasta depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Se separó, la miró y cuando iba a repetir la acción un pequeño gimoteo se escuchó haciendo que ambos salieran de su transe y giraran el rostro para mirar de qué se trataba.

Rei, Ami, Lita y Hotaru tenían los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras los miraban con atención, pero Mina tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas mientras gimoteaba quedamente. En cuanto Darien y Serena las miraron, todas intentaron recomponerse y fingir que miraban a otro lado, haciendo que Darien y Serena enrojecieran ante su comportamiento.

En ese momento entró Haruka junto con Michiru del balcón, atrayendo la atención de Darien y Serena.

—Hola preciosa —Saludó Haruka a Serena.

—Hola chicas —Saludó por fin Serena a todas las presentes.

—¿Cómo te sientes cabeza de bombón? —Preguntó Haruka.

—Mejor… Gracias a todas por preocuparse —Dijo sonriendo a todas las presentes —Pero ahora creo que todas necesitan sentarse para que charlemos…

—Sí, necesitamos saberlo… No nos parece justo que nos oculten las cosas —Dijo seriamente Rei.

—Darien ¿podrías…? —Pidió la rubia

Darien asintió, y así comenzó a relatar detenidamente todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, todos los detalles que habían visto, incluyendo los momentos incómodos… Todas escucharon atentas sin interrumpirlo dejando ver en sus rostros incredulidad o furia ante el relato, pero ninguna lo interrumpió.

—Despertamos los tres aquí, en el departamento después de eso —Terminó de relatar Darien.

—¿Cómo pudiste Rei? —Gritó de pronto Mina exaltada.

—¿Estás loca? Darien ni siquiera me gusta… Yo amo a mi Nicolas —Gritó enfurruñada Rei ante la acusación sin sentido de Mina.

—Oh Serena debiste pasarla muy mal con todo aquello —Dijo Lita acercándose a su amiga intentando confortarla.

—Sí, Serena debiste confiar en nosotras… Pudiste apoyarte en nosotras —Ofreció Ami, también acercándose a ella.

—Ahora entiendo —Dijo de pronto Mina —Por eso decidiste comenzar una relación con Seiya… Para evitar todo aquello —Termino también uniéndose a las demás, Rey la imito y se unió a ellas, fundiéndose todas en un cálido abrazo.

—Eso es todo —Agregó Darien con una sonrisa al ver el cariño que todas le ofrecían a Serena.

—No, no es todo —Interrumpió Haruka, haciendo que las chicas y Darien, volvieran su atención hacia ella.

—Aún hay algo que no les hemos dicho —Agregó Michiru ante la mirada insólita de todos los presentes. A excepción de Setsuna quien parecía conocer todos los misterios del universo.

.

.

.

Seiya llevaba varios minutos ensimismado en sus pensamientos, aún con la cabeza entre las manos y la vista puesta en el suelo, trataba de ordenar sus ideas, de darle sentido a sus pensamientos, pero no podía, simplemente no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le había entregado por completo su corazón a Serena, había tratado de ser comprensivo, demostrarle que la amaba y ahora simplemente ella lo hacía a un lado.

—Debes ser un buen perdedor —Dijo de pronto Taiki atrayendo la atención del pelinegro que se levantó de la cama lleno de furia ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo voy a ser un buen perdedor? —Preguntó Seiya gritando —Ni siquiera se me dio la oportunidad de luchar esa batalla.

El dolor y la consternación habían pasado para dejar sólo sitio a la ira, una ira tan fuerte que lo único que pudo hacer Seiya fue salir de ahí antes de que su hermano pagara por toda la amargura que en ese momento sentía en el pecho.

.

.

.

Todos seguían mirando interrogantes a Haruka y a Michiru alternativamente, expectantes a lo que ellas tenían que decir.

—Michiru y yo descubrimos hace tiempo… Que aquel viaje al futuro… Realmente no sabemos si fue un viaje —Dijo un poco pensativa Haruka, pero rápidamente agregó —Todo esto es producto de un nuevo enemigo… Uno que aún no se ha mostrado… Que quiso guiarnos como marionetas mostrándonos aquella visión del futuro.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto consternada Serena mientras miraba a todas las chicas que parecían confundidas y a Darien, quien parecía… Parecía molesto.

—Aún no sabemos mucho, él ha sido muy astuto —Añadió Michiru —Hemos intentado ver al futuro pero éste es inconsistente, pasan cosas como las que ustedes vieron y también escenas donde todo es completamente lo contrario.

—La puerta del tiempo está sellada —Agregó de pronto Setsuna, hablando por primera vez —Las constantes variantes del tiempo han sellado la puerta —

—Pero si hay un enemigo… ¿De quién se trata? —Preguntó confundida Mina.

—Aún no lo sabemos, es muy astuto, no hemos podido descubrirlo a pesar de que sabemos de él desde hace dos años —Explicó Michiru.

—¿Dos años…? ¿Lo saben desde hace dos años, y no nos lo dijeron? —Reprochó Serena.

—No tenía caso que lo supieran… No sabíamos casi nada al respecto… De hecho aún no sabemos nada, a excepción de que él está ahí, él está presente… Esperando, solo que no sabemos que —Se excusó Haruka.

Serena pensó en todo lo que hubiera cambiado de haber sabido que aquella visión al futuro era una mentira, una treta para manipularlos, pero no dijo más, no tenía caso, cuando el verdadero culpable era ella, ella por cobarde. Al fin de cuentas habían hecho exactamente lo que su enemigo había querido.

.

.

.

Cuando Darien salió del edificio donde estaba su departamento la luz del sol dio de lleno en sus ojos deslumbrándolo momentáneamente, y cuando pudo ver claramente se sorprendió un poco al ver a una persona que a pesar de que reconocía perfectamente no le conocía de la misma manera, se detuvo, seguro de que él venía a buscarlo.

—Sabía que vivías aquí, siempre que bombón y yo caminábamos por aquí ella se detenía por unos segundos mirando hacia arriba en este mismo edifico, lo contemplaba con nostalgia, después suspiraba y regresaba su vista al frente antes de reanudar el camino —Dijo Seiya sin mirarlo, pero consciente de que Darien se había detenido a su lado —Y dime ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella…? ¿Qué hiciste para recuperarla? — Añadió Seiya girando para quedar de frente a Darien.

—Yo haría todo por ella… siempre y cuando ella lo desee, no haría nada que ella no quisiera —Contesto Darien seguro de sí mismo.

—Tienes que saber una cosa —Dijo Seiya levantando el mentón en un gesto desafiante — Voy a luchar por ella, la abandoné una vez porque estaba seguro de que a quien quería era a ti, pero ya me eligió una vez y voy a hacer que lo vuelva a hacer… —Declaró decidido.

—Adelante —Contestó Darien incapaz de guardar más la compostura, no podía seguir actuando amablemente cuando un hombre venía decidido a decirle que quería robarle el amor de su vida —Si crees que es lo que deseas, está bien… Pero tienes que saber que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados —Dijo justo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse dejando a Seiya ahí de pie observándolo marcharse.

Seiya sonrió con melancolía, se daba cuenta de que no había afectado a Darien como hubiera deseado, antes de marcharse quería demostrar si aquel hombre era merecedor de Serena. La amaba mucho y si las cosas eran como eran, tendría que afrontarlo, pero antes de marcharse tenía que estar seguro de que Serena estaba en las manos correctas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, mirando el cielo y con las manos en los bolsillos, alejándose con un gran dolor en el corazón, resignándose a perder a la mujer que amaba.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Serena estaba dando vueltas por el departamento, se sentía culpable y molesta a la vez, culpable por todo lo que había ocasionado y molesta por la confabulación de aquella visión. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, ella sin siquiera pensarlo abrió bruscamente la puerta, sólo para quedarse sorprendida ante quien estaba del otro lado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó ya que la rubia no decía nada, sólo estaba ahí inmóvil sin decir palabra —Sólo serán unos minutos —Agregó haciendo que Serena se hiciera a un lado dejándolo pasar.

—¿Cómo… ¿Cómo…? —Balbuceó Serena.

—Digamos que supuse que te encontraría aquí, y bueno, no fue difícil saber dónde vivía Chiba —Contestó Seiya a la pregunta no formulada de Serena.

—Toma asiento, por favor —Dijo Serena intentando recomponerse ante su presencia, no podía evitar que la embargara nuevamente la culpabilidad y la tristeza. Seiya tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá y ella se sentó frente a él mirando la puerta.

—He pensado mucho en lo que pasó ayer… —Comenzó a decir Seiya pero Serena lo interrumpió.

—Lo siento tanto, Seiya —Se disculpó ella nuevamente.

—Creo que actué de manera impulsiva, pero tienes que entender que todo lo que me dijiste ayer no fue fácil para mí —Siguió Seiya como si ella no hubiera dicho nada —Yo volví con el pleno propósito de estar a tu lado, con la convicción de que estabas esperándome… Pero ahora que me doy cuenta de cómo son las cosas —Continuó Seiya. Serena sintió cierto alivio al escuchar sus palabras —Creo que merezco una oportunidad —Terminó de decir él. Serena frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, ya que no entendía lo que quería o pedía con "una oportunidad".

—¿Una oportunidad? —Preguntó Serena sin entender.

—Sí, creo que tengo derecho por lo menos a seguir siendo tu amigo —Dijo Seiya y Serena sintió como su alivio se esfumaba. Aunque sabía que debía alegrarle que Seiya quisiera volver a ser su amigo, no le causaba confort, quería mucho a Seiya, pero sabía que eso sólo lo terminaría lastimando. De pronto comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, un cansancio que se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo lentamente.

—Seiya, no quiero ser egoísta ni injusta contigo, pero tienes que saber que si quieres intentar algo… Diferente… Bueno, aquella sería una cruzada perdida… Yo amo a Darien, y aunque sé que te duele creo que es justo que lo sepas… Vamos a casarnos —Explicó Serena con determinación para que no hubiera más malos entendidos.

—Lo comprendo —Contestó cortante Seiya ante aquella nueva revelación, pero de inmediato recuperó su despreocupada pose mientras se levantaba del sofá y se sentaba junto a Serena —Pero aún no quiero marcharme, no sin estar seguro de que es el momento de marcharme —Dijo tomando las manos de Serena entre las suyas.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Serena pensaba cómo hacer para que Seiya entendiera, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Darien ante la escena que se encontró nada más entrar en el departamento. Serena de inmediato soltó las manos de Seiya, se levantó con un salto del sofá y se acercó a él. Seiya por su parte sonrió mientras se levantaba lentamente.

—Bueno, me marcho… Hasta pronto bombón, Darien —Se despidió Seiya con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, y sin más salió del departamento.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ni Darien ni Serena dijeron nada, ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Serena habló de pronto.

—Darien… Yo… —Balbuceó ella incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que quería decir.

—Serena —Dijo Darien lacónicamente —Mi Serena —Repitió de modo posesivo.

—Darien, es sólo que… —Serena intentó explicar pero Darien la interrumpió.

—Puedes marcharte si es lo que deseas —Ofreció Darien con voz calmada pero con sentimiento —Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, adelante, yo esperaré pacientemente a que compruebes tus sentimientos, a que descubras lo que quieres —Terminó Darien mientras Serena abría los ojos sorprendida y llena de pánico ante aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

Yaten y Taiki guardaron silencio cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un Seiya que para su sorpresa parecía bastante tranquilo y despreocupado.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó Taiki.

—Con bombón —Contestó Seiya.

—Y… ¿Y qué paso? —Preguntó sorprendido Yaten.

—Hablamos un poco hasta que llegó Darien —Dijo con un suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

—Lo mejor será irnos de este planeta —Opinó Taiki.

—No, aún me falta algo por hacer —Explicó Seiya.

—¿Estás seguro Seiya…? Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde nuestra partida, y tienes que entender que ya no somos bien recibidos aquí —Dijo Yaten con una profunda exhalación.

—Lo sé Yaten, pero quiero esperar un poco más… Por favor —Pidió Seiya.

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Jan **si definitivamente Darien y Serena tienen derecho a ser felices, bueno ahora ya se comienzan a descifrar muchas cosas: como el por qué Serena comenzó aquella relación con Seiya… Espero que te haya gustado. Saluditos y gracias por seguir leyendo… Besitos!

**brujitadcc **siiii ellos se aman en todos los sentidos y por siempre jiji… Espero que no quieras matar a Seiya después de este capítulo, o peor a un, a mi Serena jaja… Bueno nena gracias por seguir leyendo. Besitos!

**yssareyes48 **pues bien decías aquella visión fue solo un truco para separarlo, y bueno Kared, el quien sabe dónde se metió… Se escondió porque ni ha hecho nada malo y ya me lo quieren matar jajaja… Bueno ya veremos qué pasa. Saludos nena y gracias por seguir leyendo. Besitos!

.

**_Bueno chicas bellas esto es todo de momento, espero que les haya gustado. _**

**_Gracias por su tiempo… Y espero con ansias sus comentarios y opiniones._**

**_Besitos!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola chicas bellas, eh regresado más pronto de lo que esperaban verdad jaja… Bueno es que estoy muy contenta por todos los mensajitos que me han dejado… Muchas gracias! así que les eh traído un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._**

**_Capítulo 12_**

Las noche comenzaba a caer lentamente, pero nadie ahí era consiente de aquello, Serena miró asustada a Darien ante aquellas palabras, ante la duda de Darien, y ante aquella horrible propuesta. Sintió que el departamento giraba bruscamente, cerró los ojos un minuto e inspiró con fuerza para recomponerse.

—No Darien, en mis sentimientos no… —Quiso explicar Serena con desesperación, pero él la interrumpió.

—Serena eres mía, así como yo soy tuyo… Sé que volverás a mí y yo estaré esperando pacientemente… No importa el tiempo o la distancia, eres mi destino y yo el tuyo… Lo supe desde hace algún tiempo: a pesar de aquella horrible visión, a pesar de que intentamos olvidarnos; no lo logramos, porque es nuestro destino… Eres mía Serena, si no lo supiera hace tiempo que yo mismo le habría dicho a Kou que no es bienvenido en este planeta —Dijo Darien con decisión, con la absoluta certeza de estar diciendo aquello en lo que el más creía.

—Sí, Darien soy tuya —Afirmó ella, porque estaba segura que Darien estaba en lo cierto —Pero no quiero marcharme, por favor no me alejes de tu lado —Suplicó con pesar, lo último que deseaba en ese momento o en cualquier otro, era perderlo.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que necesita tu corazón Serena? —Preguntó Darien desesperado, en un intento de ser su ayuda, pero él sabía que no podía, que esto era algo en lo que él no podía intervenir… La decisión era completamente de ella.

—A ti… Siempre a ti —Contestó acercándose a él, quien de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos proporcionándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

.

.

.

—¿Que qué? —Gritó histérica Mina frente a Serena, mientras sus demás amigas la miraban sorprendidas. Estaban sentadas en una mesa del Crown intentando pasar un tranquilo momento juntas, cuando Serena soltó así como así su noticia.

—Lo hemos decidido juntos, sólo retrasaremos la boda un par de semanas —Explicó Serena a lo que un suspiro colectivo se escuchó y Serena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el dramatismo de sus amigas —Primero porque mi padre ha tenido algunos problemas en su trabajo y no queremos que él no esté presente, y en segundo es porque no sabemos en qué momento atacará el enemigo… Haruka y Michiru dicen que algo se aproxima, así que tal vez sea lo correcto.

—¿Estás segura Serena? —Preguntó Ami dudosa por la decisión de su amiga, Serena sólo asintió en respuesta. De pronto Mina se acercó a Serena mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía una mueca muy graciosa.

—No estarás pensando dejar a Darien plantado para fugarte con Seiya ¿verdad? —Acusó Mina apuntando a Serena con un dedo, provocando la incredulidad de las demás.

—Mina estás loca ¿cómo puedes decir algo así? —La regañó Rei.

—Chicas soy muy honesta con ustedes cuando les digo que quiero mucho a Seiya, le tengo un profundo cariño… Pero a pesar de eso, a quien amo es a Darien, hubo un momento donde creía que no deberíamos estar juntos y lo alejé de mí, intenté olvidarlo… Pero lo único que conseguí fue engañarme porque lo seguía amando, y lo seguiré amando siempre. Darien es la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida entera —Relató Serena muy segura de sus palabras mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios, al pensar en Darien no podía evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro. De pronto tres chicos llegaron donde ellas se encontraban.

—Hola bomboncito —Dijo Seiya mientras besaba la mejilla de Serena en señal de saludo, mientras sus hermanos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa.

—Hola chicas… Es un gusto verlas —Dijo Yaten despreocupadamente.

—¡Ay, ustedes aparecen hasta en la sopa! —Gruñó molesta Mina.

—Mina, cállate —La reprendió Lita.

—No se preocupen chicas, pronto partiremos —Informó Taiki —Sólo… Sólo queremos esperar un poco más —Añadió mirando a Seiya, Serena supo de inmediato que era Seiya el que quería quedarse un poco más.

Serena de pronto comenzó a sentir aquella extraña sensación de pérdida, como si algo que poseyera poco a poco fuera arrebatado de su cuerpo, el problema era que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué era aquello.

—No es que no los queramos aquí chicos —Dijo de pronto Ami —Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde su partida y ahora… —Ami no pudo terminar la frase.

—Sí, y ahora han venido a poner todo patas a riba —Gruñó molesta Mina.

—Mina ya basta, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando —Dijo Serena mientras aquella extraña sensación seguía extendiéndose en todo su ser. Mina parecía bastante molesta con los Kou, algo inusual en ella —Mina ¿puedes acompañarme a casa? no me siento muy bien —Pidió con la intención de llevarse de ahí a Mina y no dijera algo inapropiado.

—Claro, vámonos —Dijo Mina poniéndose de inmediato de pie.

—Yo las acompaño —Se ofreció un tercero.

.

.

.

Subió lentamente las escaleras del templo Hikawa mientras pensaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo, se preguntó si realmente estaban ante un probable ataque de un enemigo, y qué sería lo que este buscaba. También se preguntó si debió decirles de lo que le había mostrado el fuego sagrado, pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuera malo.

—Hola cariño —Saludó Nicolas en cuanto Rei ingresó en el templo —¿Cómo te fue con las chicas?

—Todo bien, hasta que aparecieron los Kou —Murmuró Rei mientras se acercaba lentamente a Nicolas.

—No entiendo mucho… Sólo quiero que estés bien —Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos —Pareces algo cansada últimamente.

—Me preocupa Serena y… Bueno, lo que se avecina —Susurró ella pensativa.

—¿Y qué es lo que se avecina? —Preguntó Nicolas intentando sonsacarla. Rei frunció el ceño, le mortificaba no poder ser honesta con él pero había secretos que no eran solamente suyos, no podía tomar esa decisión.

Nicolas se había tornado algo importante para ella, aún recordaba aquella tarde cuando lo había encontrado a punto de besar a Serena y le había hervido la sangre, a nada había estado de golpearlo pero él no le había dado opción, la había tomado por lo hombros y la había besado, con eso bastó para derribar todas sus defensas, y desde entonces estaban juntos. Nicolas era su fortaleza, le amaba como jamás creyó poder amar, por eso le costaba tanto trabajo tener que ocultarle aquellas cosas tan importantes.

—Ya sabes, con lo de la boda y el regreso de los Kou —Improvisó ella.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien —Dijo él mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella hasta rozar sus labios suavemente, ella cerró los ojos y con un suspiro se entregó a aquel beso con pasión mientras subía sus brazos y se prendaba del cuello de Nicolas.

.

.

.

Serena no pudo evitar resoplar ante su suerte, lo único que quería era huir de ahí para que Mina no hablara más de la cuenta y ahora tenía a Seiya y a Mina uno a cada lado. No entendía porqué pero Mina parecía bastante molesta con la llegada de los Kou y ahora hablaba con cierto sarcasmo que le dejaba ver que no estaba nada contenta con la intromisión de Seiya.

—Yo no comprendo porqué hay perdonas que no entienden cuando no se les quiere cerca —Exclamó enfurruñada Mina.

—Mina… —Dijo Serena con un lamento pero Seiya la interrumpió.

—Déjala bombón —Susurró Seiya —Algunas personas prefieren ignorar los comentarios mal intencionados.

—¿Tú también? —Lo regañó Serena.

—Oh vamos, yo no he hecho nada —Se defendió Seiya

—¿Te parece poco venir a poner todo de cabeza? —Gruñó Mina.

—Bueno, yo hice una promesa y por eso estoy aquí —Murmuró Seiya. Serena no pudo evitar recordar aquel atardecer en que lo había despedido, aquel día en el que se habían hecho aquella promesa…

.

_En el horizonte se podía divisar las últimas luces que proporcionaba el crepúsculo, estaba por empezar a obscurecer y ahí se encontraba una pareja, que con pesar se despedía._

_ —__Oh Seiya, te voy a extrañar tanto… __—__Dijo Serena en un sollozo._

_—__No más que yo bombón… Pero tengo que hacerlo… __—__Dijo Seiya envolviéndola entre sus brazos._

_—__Lo sé, es tu deber… Sólo no tardes por favor… __—__Suplicó la rubia._

_—__No lo haré __—__Contestó Seiya __—__Volveré para quedarme a tu lado y cuidar de ti __—__Prometió mientras besaba su frente __—__¿Prometes que me esperarás? __—__Preguntó alejándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos._

_—__Por supuesto Seiya __—__Afirmó ella con una sonrisa melancólica __—__Te esperaré._

_—__¿Pase, lo que pase? —Pregunto indeciso —No sé cuánto tiempo me depare mi misión._

_—__Por supuesto Seiya… Te prometo que te esperare… Seré paciente —Añadió Serena con convicción. Con la absoluta certeza, y es que así lo quería creer en aquellos momentos, de que no había nada mejor para ella que Seiya._

_En esos momentos Serena tenía tanto miedo de que Seiya se marchara, se había pegado a él como una lapa con tal de borrar sus sentimientos hacia Darien. Con tal de hacer lo que creía era correcto._

_—__Y yo te prometo volver a tu lado… __—__Afirmó Seiya._

_Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso, antes de que él se alejara de ella para reunirse con sus hermanos y su princesa… Unos minutos después Serena divisó cómo tres estrellas fugaces trazaban el firmamento._

.

.

.

La habitación estaba completamente sumida en la obscuridad mientras que un hermoso joven de ojos verdes daba vueltas con desesperación por la habitación, en una de sus manos sostenía una piedra que estaba irradiando luz con fuerza.

—Es demasiado poder… No sé si pueda controlarlo —Murmuró para el mismo. De pronto cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener la energía que irradiaba la piedra y ante aquel gesto su frente comenzó a brillar emanando una luz dorada tan intensa como resplandeciente, para después poco a poco apagarse y dejar en su lugar una media luna creciente.

.

.

.

Serena salió violentamente de su inquietante recuerdo, Mina la estaba zarandeando con fuerza, mientras Seiya la miraba preocupado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Dijo Serena intentando zafarse de Mina.

—Dios Serena, te quedaste como si te hubieras ido, tenías los ojos perdidos y susurrabas algo extraño —Dijo Mina quien parecía asustada.

—No, yo sólo estaba recordando algo —Se excusó Serena.

—Bombón ¿estás segura de que estás bien? —Preguntó también preocupado Seiya.

—Si, por supuesto —Contestó Serena aunque sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero ya eran tantas las veces que tenía esa sensación de pérdida que comenzaba a hacérsele algo habitual. Una vez más aquel sentimiento inundó su cuerpo y por un momento pensó en el cristal de plata: "está en algún lugar en el departamento de Darien" se dijo. Pero ¿por qué de pronto sentía una gran urgencia de saber de él?

.

.

.

En cuanto llegó al departamento Darien estaba ya ahí, parecía malhumorado pero ella tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, Mina y Seiya la habían dejado en la entrada del edificio y ella se había apresurado con aquella idea en su cabeza, ver el cristal de plata.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó cortantemente Darien.

—Con las chicas —Contestó Serena casi sin darse cuenta y siguiendo derecho hacia la habitación. Darien se sorprendió por la respuesta, había visto cómo Serena se despedía de Seiya en la entrada del edifico, lo que hizo que de pronto se encolerizara ante la mentira de la rubia.

—¿Por qué mientes? Estabas con Seiya —Reprochó de pronto Darien, haciendo que Serena frunciera el ceño ante su tono pero ella seguía rebuscando en los cajones donde revolvía su ropa para encontrar el broche —¡Maldita sea! Hazme caso —Dijo jalándola del brazo para atraer su atención.

Serena se zafó de él de un jalón desesperada por encontrar el broche —Sí, apareció en el Crown, Mina y él me trajeron a casa —Dijo regresando a su búsqueda.

Darien comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación desesperado, aunque confiaba en ella con los ojos cerrados no podía evitar hervir de celos cada vez que la miraba o la sabía con Seiya. De pronto un jadeo horrorizado de parte de la rubia lo hizo volverse para mirar cómo Serena arrojaba su broche de transformación con una mirada de horror.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Darien mientras se agachaba y recogía el broche que Serena seguía mirando con horror —¿Serena q… —Él no terminó la frase al abrir el broche; lo que una vez había sido un hermoso y brillante diamante ahora era… Definitivamente seguía siendo un diamante pero alguna extraña corrosión había comenzado a opacar su brillo cubriendo una pequeña parte de éste de un color mohoso y azulado.

—¡Luna! —Dijo de pronto Serena saliendo de su asombrado estado —Necesito ver a Luna —Dijo mirando el cristal que Darien aún miraba con insistencia —¿Darien esto es normal? —Preguntó temerosa, Darien la miró a la cara y pudo notar en su rostro la expresión de una niña asustada por algo que no conoce.

—No lo sé —Contestó Darien, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no era normal, el cristal de plata al fin y al cabo era una piedra preciosa y una piedra preciosa no le afectaba nada… Ni siquiera el tiempo —Vamos a casa de Mina, tal vez Luna esté ahí —Dijo sonriendo tratando de confortar a la rubia.

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Mony **bueno tus dudas pronto se responderán, y sobre Seiya pues parece que así es, poco a poco se está dando cuenta de que no puede tener el amor de Serena… Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besitos!

**Val-Higurashi **Hola nena y bienvenida, me da mucho gusto que te este gustando… Me haces muy feliz n.n… Tienes mucha razón tanto Darien como Seiya han ayudado mucho a Serena, pero ella no puede evitar amar a Darien… Y bueno el nuevo enemigo ya pronto mostrara la cara… Gracias por leer y espero sigas con la historia. Besitos!

**Jan **ya viste su decisión, ella no puede estar sin Darien n.n… Y bueno como dije ya pronto el enemigo mostrara la cara… Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Besitos!

**brujitadcc **noooo que no te de el soponcio, me apure para no dejarte con la duda mucho tiempo, y que bueno que ya quieres otra vez a mi Serena jiji… Gracias nena por seguir la historia, Besitos!

**yssareyes48 **bueno ya viste que Darien solo intenta que Serena se sienta feliz, él es un amor… Y con respecto a lo otro tienes un poco de razón, es sospechoso... Pero tendras que esperar un poco para saber por que. Gracias nena por tu tiempo y seguir la historia… Besitos!

.

**_Bueno chicas es todo de momento, gracias por acordarse de mandar un reviews, siempre los tomo en cuenta._**

**_Ojala que les haya gustado y espero con ansias sus opiniones y comentarios._**

**_Besitos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Hola chicas bellas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste mucho… Quiero agradecer mucho a todas las que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y también a las que me han dejado sus opiniones y comentarios, los tengo muy presentes… De corazón muchas gracias. Y también quiero desearles un feliz día del amor y la amistad! Que lo disfruten mucho ya sea con sus amigas o con su adorado Darien n.n_**

**_Sin más espero que disfruten el capítulo._**

**_Capítulo 13_**

Aquel día, apenas el sol comenzaba a asomarse tímidamente anunciando el amanecer y ya se encontraban todos reunidas en el templo Hikawa, Serena apenas había dormido por la preocupación que sentía al ver el cristal de plata en aquel estado.

—Esto no es normal —Dijo por fin Ami quien llevaba largo rato examinando el cristal —Parece una extraña corrosión, pero definitivamente no es normal… —Añadió sin dejar de mirar la piedra —¿Dónde están Luna y Artemis cuando se les necesita?

—Yo también quisiera saber dónde rayos se meten, llevo semanas sin verlos —Dijo Serena.

—Esos pillines se desaparecen siempre, han de andar disfrutando de su amor —Dijo soñadoramente Mina juntando las manos en su pecho.

—Pero ¿qué significa esto? —Preguntó Lita mientras miraba de lejos el cristal.

—Significa que el enemigo sigue un paso delante de nosotros —Gritó frustrada Haruka quien daba vueltas de aquí a allá por toda la habitación.

—¿Supones que sea obra del enemigo? —Preguntó confundido Darien.

—No podemos estar seguros de eso —Dijo Hotaru.

—¿Pero cómo alguien podría dañar el cristal de plata? —Preguntó Ami, no encontraba una solución al estado que presentaba el cristal.

—No lo está dañando —Dijo de pronto Serena, recordando aquella sensación de pérdida —El cristal está perdiendo su poder.

—¿Qué? —Preguntaron colectivamente todas las presentes.

—¿Por qué dices eso Serena? —Le preguntó Darien acercándose a ella.

—No lo sé, es una sensación, como si el poder se esfumara, llevo semanas sintiéndola —Explicó Serena —Sólo que no me había dado cuenta, pensé que se debía al estrés por el regreso de los Kou pero después la sensación se fue intensificando hasta que lo relacioné con el cristal de plata… Por eso lo he buscado ayer.

—Pero ¿por qué de ti? —Preguntó confundida Mina.

—El cristal de plata depende se Serena, como ella de él… De algún modo son uno —Dijo Setsuna —Necesitamos detener esto antes de que sea grave.

—Entonces cabeza de bombón está en peligro… No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar el cristal ante lo que está pasando… Si un enemigo nos ataca, no sabemos si puedas transformarte en Sailor Moon —Sentenció Haruka.

—¿Y cómo podemos evitarlo? —Preguntó Darien mientras se sentaba junto a Serena.

—No lo sé —Respondió Ami —Ni siquiera comprendo bien lo que está pasando.

—Tal vez no sea así —Opinó Serena —Tal vez al cristal de plata simplemente se le está terminando su poder.

—Eso es imposible, el cristal de plata es demasiado poderoso —Dijo Setsuna —Él no puede perder su poder… Eso es imposible.

Todos se quedaron mirándose entre sí, no sabían cómo interpretar las palabras de Serena, si aquello era verdad significaba muchas cosas y de momento ninguno sabía cómo evitar aquello.

.

.

.

Rei y Nicolas estaban recostados en la cama de ella, platicando de trivialidades mientras disfrutaban de su compañía. La habitación estaba poco iluminada pero ellos no lo habían notado ya que llevaban rato ahí, no habían sido conscientes de que la noche iba cayendo lentamente, sumergiendo poco a poco la habitación en la obscuridad.

—Mañana hará un bello día… ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a un día de campo? —Le pregunto Nicolas.

—Sería estupendo… Pero no podemos, de momento tengo que estar cerca de Serena —Contestó Rei.

—Sólo será un día… Ella estará bien por un día —Dijo Nicolas rodando los ojos, mientras pensaba que su adorado tormento solía tomarse las cosas muy en serio.

—No lo entiendes Nicolas… Algo muy fuerte se aproxima, puedo sentirlo —Trató de explicar Rei.

—No, y si tú sigues sin explicármelo, mucho menos lo voy a entender —Dijo él.

—Lo siento Nicolas pero aquel secreto no me pertenece, lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen —Dijo ella tratando de que Nicolas entendiera su situación.

—¿Entiendes que en algún momento tendrás que contarme todo lo que ocurre? —Preguntó Nicolas —No puedes ocultarme aquel secreto por siempre… Ahora soy parte de tu vida.

—Lo sé, sólo dame tiempo — Pidió ella.

Nicolas no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comentario, ya una vez le había pedido tiempo y él había tenido que acabar provocándola para que ella aceptara lo que había entre ambos. Con un suspiro comprendió que esta vez tendría que ser paciente y esperar a que Rei creyera que era adecuado rebelarle su secreto.

.

.

.

Aquella noche Serena estaba dando vueltas en el departamento, Sami llegaría a casa en tan solo dos días, pero ella no quería irse del departamento de Darien, le gustaba estar con él. Y después estaba el tema del cristal de plata que por algún motivo había dejado de preocuparle, pero a las chicas no y eso incluía a Darien... Con un suspiro se acercó a abrir la puerta la cual tocaban con insistencia.

—Hola bomboncito —Dijo Seiya en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

—Hola Seiya —Dijo Serena, invitándolo a pasar.

—¿Estás sola? —Preguntó Seiya.

—Sí, así es —Contestó Serena —Pero Darien no tarda en volver, sólo ha ido a dejar algunas cosas —Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá presa de la sensación de cansancio de la que ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar, Seiya la imitó sentándose junto a ella.

—Mañana tengo que asistir a un pequeño evento ¿Irías conmigo? —Preguntó Seiya.

—No —Contestó rotundamente, en primer lugar y más importante era por Darien, y en segundo las chicas habían exigido que no estuviera sola ni un minuto, le había costado mucho trabajo convencer a Darien de salir sin ella —Lo siento Seiya pero no puedo… No está bien que salga contigo… Tienes que entender que estoy con Darien y no quiero dañarlo de ninguna forma —Contestó sin más.

—Eso ya lo sé… ¿Acaso ni tu amistad puedo tener? —Pregunto Seiya con seriedad.

—Claro que si Seiya, sabes que eres muy importante para mí… —

—Está bien —Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa, tomó su mano y la jaló hasta que ambos salieron al pequeño balcón —Mira esa estrella de allá —Pidió Seiya enseñándole un pequeño punto luminoso en el firmamento —Ese es nuestro nuevo planeta… —Se colocó detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a relatar muy cerca de su oído —Hay flores bellas de colores rojizos y amarillos, por las mañanas están bañadas de rocío que le da aún más vida al impresionante paisaje… Un hermoso lago donde el agua es tan cristalina que se puede divisar perfectamente el fondo… Y lo más bello de todo es que en la noche se pueden apreciar dos hermosos satélites que refulgen luz dorada.

—Vaya, debe ser hermoso… Me gustaría mucho conocerlo —Dijo Serena con un suspiro mientras seguía escuchando la voz melodiosa y calmada de Seiya al describir su nuevo hogar.

Serena miró embobada el firmamento, y mientras seguía divisando las imágenes que Seiya había puesto en su cabeza, sonrió contenta ante lo que habían logrado… Ellos se habían marchado sin nada y ahora tenían un bello lugar al que podían llamar hogar, así como ella llamaba hogar a la tierra… hogar, sí, su hogar… su hogar era Darien.

.

.

.

Mina y Lita subían por las escaleras para entrar a una pequeña pastelería que hacia también de cafetería, donde habían planeado pasar un alegre momento juntas y solas, porque ninguna de las demás chicas había podido asistir. Mientras la noche seguía avanzando lentamente, ellas se encontraban platicando animadamente.

—¿Así que estás saliendo con Kared? —Preguntó sorprendida Lita.

—No, claro que no —Contestó riendo Mina

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó confundida Lita. Mina hablaba sin parar de Kared, estaba demasiado entusiasmada, lo que estaba confundiendo a Lita.

—Él me gusta y voy a conquistarlo, ahora que por fin él se ha olvidado de Serena, creo que es momento de que Mina Aino, la diosa del amor, entre en acción —Dijo parándose y alzando un brazo triunfal.

—Ay Mina… Eres un caso —Dijo Lita mientras miraba la pose triunfal de su loca amiga.

.

.

.

Cuando Darien entró en el edificio donde se encontraba su departamento sintió gran alivio, no había querido dejar sola a Serena pero no había podido evitar tener que ir a entregar aquellos papeles al hospital, donde estaba laborando y Serena le había prohibido llamar a las chicas para hacerle compañía. Cuando por fin entro en el departamento, se extrañó porque Serena no fuera a recibirlo, así que comenzó a vagar por la habitación hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Cuando salió a la pequeña terraza se quedó petrificado ante lo que miraban sus ojos, respiró profundo para calmarse y dejar de lado la terrible sensación de malestar que lo inundó ante lo que miraban sus ojos.

Serena miraba al frente con expresión soñadora mientras el muy sinvergüenza de Seiya la tenía sujeta de la cintura y susurraba palabras muy cerca de su oído. Darien respiró un par de veces antes de hablar.

—Serena —Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Serena saltó un poco ante la voz de Darien, se giró de inmediato chocando accidentalmente con Seiya que se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella.

—¡Aww! —Gritó Serena sobando su frente, mientras Seiya sujetaba su nariz —Oh por dios ¿Seiya estás bien? —Preguntó mirando cómo el pelinegro sujetaba su nariz y se encogía ligeramente.

—Sí, estoy bien —Dijo Seiya con voz ahogada.

—¿Estás bien? —Dijo Darien acercándose a Serena. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró en la cara, ella lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa, Darien colocó un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja y ambos se siguieron mirando como si no hubiese nada más bello que mirarse el uno al otro.

Seiya notó la pequeña complicidad que se había instalado entre ellos y sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor que no tenía nada que ver con el golpe que Serena le había dado en la nariz.

—Me voy… Nos vemos luego —Dijo Seiya con voz seca entrando en el departamento pero ni Darien ni Serena parecieron notar que se marchaba, seguían perdidos en ellos mismos.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse sacó de su ensoñación a Darien, su enojo se había disipado rápidamente con la hermosa sonrisa que Serena le había regalado, pero en cambio se había apoderado de él una gran necesidad… Una gran necesidad de Serena.

Tomó a Serena de la cintura y la besó con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa pero de inmediato ella le correspondió el beso, suavizándolo con su dulce ternura. Darien a trompicones caminó hacia adentro del departamento sin dejar de besarla ni un instante. A duras penas entró en la habitación, tomó a Serena por la cintura y la subió apoyándola contra la pared para que ella enrollara las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Darien besó cada parte de su blanca piel a la que tenía acceso, sus mejillas, su cuello, detrás de su oreja, mientras sus manos la acariciaban con suavidad y también torpeza ya que se sentía demasiado sobrepasado por la necesidad que sentía por ella.

Después de unos minutos Darien metió las manos bajo su falda, acariciando con ansias la blanca piel de sus muslos, mientras volvía a besar con ahínco sus labios, como pudo sacó la ropa interior de ella sin ningún reparo y sin más se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada. Serena jadeó ante el ímpetu de Darien y él se quedó quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a la repentina invasión.

—Darien —Jadeó Serena. Enrolló aún más fuertes las piernas en las caderas de Darien, sentía cómo su respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa mientras tocaba su cuerpo codiciosamente.

—Te necesito tanto —Gruñó Darien mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente con ella, Serena sujetó con fuerza a Darien por los negros cabellos mientras se besaban con desenfrenada pasión. Unos minutos después Darien sintió cómo Serena se corría con un gemido ahogado e inmediatamente después él la siguió, gimiendo y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó arrepentido en cuanto pudo recuperar un poco la cordura. Se había dejado llevar por la necesidad de tenerla, de saberla de él, y se había comportado de una manera ruda y también un poco pueril.

Serena sólo asintió, confundida por los rastros de pasión y también por la manera de actuar de Darien, quien siempre era tierno y muy cuidadoso, esta vez había sido bastante rudo e impulsivo, no podía negar que también Darien de esta manera le gustaba… Posesivo y arrebatado. Darien aún con ella entre sus brazos, se dirigió hasta la cama y la deposito en ella.

—Perdóname —Pidió con la voz entrecortada, besando suavemente sus labios —Me he comportado como un bruto… —Darien se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él, besando sus cabellos y murmurando palabras de amor.

—Estoy bien Darien —Dijo Serena de pronto —Siempre que estoy entre tus brazos, estoy bien y soy feliz —Susurró contra su pecho —Darien ¿puedo preguntar algo? —Pidió en un susurro.

—Por supuesto… ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Darien preocupado ante la vacilación de Serena.

—¿Te molesta Seiya…? Acaso ¿Estas celoso de él? —Preguntó dudosa, queriendo interpretar el actuar de Darien.

—¡No!.. Lo sé —Contesto honestamente, acercando más a Serena hacia él —Creo que me cuesta mucho aceptar, que fuiste de él… Que quisiste estar a su lado, durante aquel tiempo, que lo escogiste a él… Sé que me amas, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento cuando te veo a su lado —Dijo Darien en un susurro.

—¡Darien! —Dijo Serena alzando la voz y levantándose de golpe, para mirarlo de frente —¡Te amo!... Seiya es una persona importante para mí, tan importante que creí que sería feliz a su lado… Ya sabes por aquello que tú y yo vimos —Dijo en un susurro refiriéndose al supuesto viaje que habían hecho al siglo XXX —Pero a pesar de que quise amarlo, no lo logre y tú sabes por qué: porque nunca podre cambiar el hecho de que siempre te amare a ti y solo a ti —Concluyó ella regresando a su lugar entre los brazos de Darien.

—Oh hermosa mía… No sé qué sería de mí si te perdiera —Dijo Darien bajando el rostro para besar su frente. Serena se había convertido en lo más importante de su vida, todo giraba alrededor de ella, había conocido a muchas personas a lo largo de sus años, y a muchas de ellas las había considerado importantes, pero jamás al grado de lo que era Serena, ella había llegado para cambiar por completo su vida, y no sólo para cambiarla si no también para llenarla: con sus locuras, sus sonrisas, sus dramas y sus ocurrencias.

—Nunca me perderás Darien… Te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar, tú eres mi hogar, tú eres mi destino —Murmuró suavemente Serena.

—Oh mi pequeña Serena, tú también eres mi hogar, mi familia… Mi destino —Murmuró Darien mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban a causa del impacto que sintió ante las palabras de la rubia.

.

**_Respondo reviews a los que no tienen cuenta:_**

**Val-Higurashi **hola nena, te he de decir que el cristal de plata no está así por los sentimientos de Serena, ya que aunque no quiere hacer daño a nadie, sus sentimientos son claros nena… Ella ama a Darie n.n. Esto se debe más al nuevo enemigo, que ya pronto saldrá a escena, bueno nena espero que te haya gustado. Saluditos y Besitos!

.

**_Como ven este ha sido un capítulo más tranquilito, donde pudimos ver del amor que nuestros protagonistas se tienen. Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Bueno chicas bellas es todo de momento, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y opiniones_**

**_Besitos!_**


End file.
